Zitterpartie
by Dennelayn
Summary: Dylan findet eine 305 Jahre alte Nachricht von Gaheris Rhade und lässt sich auf ein riskantes Spiel ein.


Zitterpartie  
  
**********  
  
Disclaimer: Na, was wohl - Andromeda und alle Charaktere, die sie bevölkern, gehören nicht mir. Leider.  
  
Rating: ab 12J.  
  
Zeitrahmen: letztes Drittel der 2. Staffel, kurz vorm Saisonfinale "Tunnel am Ende des Lichts". Ein paar Zeitangaben/Referenzen sind bewusst unrichtig. Achtung, ein bisschen Weihnachtsfeeling ist auch dabei - die Geschichte entstand um Weihnachten herum.  
  
Archiviert: www.fanfiction.net; Jadzias Forum; Evitas Andromeda FanFiction Group Kritik: Wie immer - konstruktive Anregungen willkommen. © Dennelayn 12/2002 + 01/2003.  
  
*** "Schach ist wohl auf die Bewohner dieser Welt beschränkt, Go geht aber irgendwie darüber hinaus. Wenn es auf anderen Planeten denkende Wesen gibt, dann kennen sie Go." Dr. Emanuel Lasker (Schachweltmeister 1894-1921)  
  
***  
  
Prolog: Auf Möbius  
  
Die Aula der Militärakademie auf Möbius war bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. In den vorderen Reihen saßen die Hauptpersonen des heutigen Festakts, die ersten Studenten, die den ersten Teil ihrer theoretischen Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatten und ab morgen ihre jeweiligen Spezialisierungsstudiengänge in der Praxis beginnen würden. Das dunkle Rot ihrer Uniformen hob sie von den übrigen Anwesenden in der Aula ab, einer bunten Mischung aus Studenten des nächsten, zweiten Jahrgangs und Familienangehörigen. Ernst und würdevoll saßen die jungen Männer und Frauen da, andächtig die Hände gefaltet einige, nervös an ihren Fingern herumzupfend andere oder klickernde Laute der Aufregung von sich gebend wie einige Than-Studenten. Der Reihe nach wurden sie von Rafik Dal'Orio, dem Leiter der Akademie, nach vorne gerufen, erhielten ihre Urkunde mit einem Händedruck und ihre Abordnung für ihre Spezialisierungsphase. Die meisten kehrten von ihrem Ausflug in das Licht der Scheinwerfer strahlend zurück und ihr Flüstern ging durch die Reihen. "Forschung! Slipstreamentwicklung!" Eine Wasser atmende Castalianerin blubberte vor Aufregung und nahm den Glückwunsch ihrer unmittelbaren Sitznachbarn entgegen. Der Einsatz in der Forschungsabteilung war genau das, was Molly der Castalianerin zugetraut hatte. Unruhig zupfte sie an der ungewohnten zeremoniellen Uniform herum. Himmel, dass der Kragen so eng anliegen musste. Ihr linker Nachbar, ein Einheimischer von Möbius, stieß sie mit dem Ellenbogen an. "Weißt du schon, wo du hinkommst?" Molly zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir egal. Hauptsache, ich kann fliegen." Und zu den Sternen zurückkehren, dachte sie bei sich. "Komm schon, mir kannst du's doch sagen." Ihr Nebensitzer ließ nicht locker. Wahrscheinlich war das seine Taktik, um seine Nervosität zu bekämpfen. Molly schenkte ihm daraufhin eines ihrer strahlenden Lächeln, das sie zur erklärten Traumfrau ihres Jahrgangs gemacht hatte. "Mandalay, du wärst bestimmt der erste, dem ich es erzählen würde." Mandalay errötete, doch als sein Name als nächster aufgerufen wurde, verlor sein Gesicht alle Farbe. "Bete für mich, Molly, ich will zu den Archivaren... irgendetwas anderes wäre mein Tod!" Wider Willen musste Molly laut lachen und zog dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit der Umsitzenden auf sich. Alles wussten, dass Mandalay eine Niete in Theoretischer Physik war, dafür hatte er ein fotografisches Gedächtnis für alles Geschriebene. Er war ein wandelndes Lexikon, konnte alle Veröffentlichungen von Ulatempa Poetess in chronologischer Reihenfolge herunterbeten und war noch dazu in der Lage, die verschiedenen Übersetzungen miteinander zu vergleichen. Dafür war er der erste Student gewesen, der einen Simulator zum Explodieren gebracht hatte, weil er vor Aufregung partout rückwärts hatte streamen wollen und dabei den Slipstreamantrieb in Stücke zerlegt hatte. Für Molly hingegen war Fliegen zur zweiten Natur geworden. So schön und aufregend es an der Akademie auch war, Molly war am glücklichsten, wenn sie in ihrem Gleiter alleine war und an Formationsflügen oder anderen Übungen teilnahm. Hier war sie den Sternen am nächsten und insgeheim hatte sie die Hoffnung, vielleicht ganz überraschend noch einmal der Andromeda Ascendant zu begegnen und ihrem Captain Dylan Hunt, dem sie es verdankte, dass sie überhaupt auf der Militärakademie war. Ohne sein Empfehlungsschreiben hätte sie es nicht einmal in die Vorauswahl geschafft. Im Grunde genommen war sie sich nie sicher, ob sie die Eingangsprüfung schließlich nur wegen seiner persönlichen Empfehlung oder tatsächlich wegen ihres Talents bestanden hatte. Zu ihrem Glück war in den 12 Monaten ihrer Anwesenheit nie durchgesickert, dass sie auf Grund ihrer Bekanntschaft mit Dylan Hunt hier war, der von den meisten der Studenten verehrt wurde wie eine lebende Legende. Aufmerksam wurden seine Abenteuer verfolgt und jede neue Welt, die die Commonwealth Charta unterzeichnete, wurde bejubelt. Der Heldenstatus war Dylan auf Lebenszeit gewiss und manchmal fiel es Molly sehr schwer, ihr Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Zu aufregend war die kurze Zeit mit Dylan gewesen, zu intensiv das Gefühl, das sie mit ihm verbunden hatte und zu enttäuschend die Erkenntnis, dass ihre Beziehung für ihn nicht den gleichen Stellenwert gehabt hatte wie für sie. Auch wenn sie sich anfänglich hundert Mal eingeredet hatte, dass Dylan weder die Zeit dazu hatte noch der Typ Mann war, um private Mails zu schicken - es tat weh, dass Dylan von Zeit zu Zeit militärische Berichte oder einfach nur Material über neue Welten an die Akademie sandte, doch nie war eine Nachricht für sie angekommen... "Miss Noguchi? Ich rufe Miss Molly Noguchi..." Dal'Orio wiederholte ihren Namen nun schon zum dritten Mal. Gleichzeitig bekam sie einen Rempler von Mandalay. "Jetzt geh endlich!" Jetzt war die Reihe an Molly, rot zu werden, als sie hastig aufstand und auf dem Weg zum Podest beinahe auch noch über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre. Der Leiter der Akademie runzelte zunächst die Stirn, doch konnte er Mollys entwaffnendem Lächeln nicht widerstehen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Noguchi." Dal'Orio überreichte ihr das Zeugnis und ihren neuen Einsatzplan. Molly hielt die Luft an und schielte kurz darauf. Aufklärung! Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, einen der aufregendsten und begehrtesten Flugposten zu ergattern. Impulsiv streckte sie die Arme nach oben, jubelte, umarmte im Überschwang den verdutzten Akadamieleiter, ignorierte das Gelächter, das in der Aula ausbrach und sprang immer noch jubelnd die Stufen vom Podest herunter. Aufklärung - das hieß, in unbekanntes Gebiet vorzudringen, Slipstreamrouten zu erkunden, Abenteuer, Gefahr und vor allem: unbegrenztes Fliegen inklusive. Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft. Als sich der Trubel in ihrem Inneren wieder gelegt hatte, sandte sie einen leisen Gruß an den Mann, der das alles ermöglicht hatte. 'Danke, Dylan. Ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft.'  
  
***  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
Schattenseiten des Neuen Commonwealth  
  
Eine halbe Galaxie von Möbius entfernt bockte der Slipfighter nach dem Torpedoeinschlag wie ein Rodeopferd; die ECM-Schutzschilde hatten bereits so viele Treffer eingefangen, dass sie die Wucht nicht mehr vollständig absorbieren konnten. Antiprotonen trafen auf die Protonen der Schiffshülle und setzen gemeinsam ihre Energie schlagartig frei - Funken sprühten in den Innenraum und Rauch stieg aus einem halben Dutzend Anzeigen auf. "Zustand kritisch", verkündete die neutrale Stimme des Bordcomputers. "Erzähl mir was Neues", zischte Beka. Der Rauch kratzte in ihrem Hals, doch sie unterdrückte den Hustenreiz, korrigierte die Schräglage ihres Fighters und verfolgte weiterhin ihr Ziel, den Slipfighter parallel zu einem von Andromedas ausladenden Seitenbügeln zu halten. Ein feindlicher Treffer hatte dort so erheblichen Schaden angerichtet, dass das Flaggschiff der Ehrengarde trudelnd durchs All trieb und die bordeigenen Nanobots nichts dagegen tun konnten. Zu allem Überfluss war durch das Loch in der Bordwand des Bügels eine weitere feindliche Rakete gedrungen, die Tritanium4 freisetzte - die radioaktivste Substanz des Bekannten Universums und somit fürchterlichste Waffe gegen humanoide Besatzungen von Raumschiffen. Die Überlebensdauer in der Nähe einer solchen Strahlungsquelle betrug geschätzte 5 Minuten. Beka hatte ohne zu Zögern mitten im feindlichen Beschuss einen Slipfighter gestartet und versuchte nun mit den Bordlasern, unterhalb der Lagestelle der Strahlungsbombe ein Loch in die Hülle des Bügels zu schneiden. Ihr Vorhaben wäre schon unter Idealen Bedingungen extrem schwierig gewesen - ein Loch in die Hülle der Andromeda schneiden, Buckykabel an der Bombe befestigen, AG-Feld außer Kraft setzen, Bombe ins Weltall und weg von der Andromeda ziehen und dann abschießen. Unter den nicht enden wollenden Angriffswellen ihrer Feinde allerdings war der Job schlicht unmöglich zu erfüllen. Fieberhaft werkelte Beka an den Kontrollen, während die Andromeda und mit ihr der Slipfighter immer stärker ins Schlingern kamen und die Einschläge des feindlichen Beschusses immer stärker und heftiger wurden. Die Heizung war bereits vor längerer Zeit ausgefallen, trotzdem schwitzte Beka. "Hüllenbruch achtern, Lebenserhaltungssysteme ausgefallen", meldete der Bordcomputer. Beka wischte sich fahrig einige Schweißtropfen von der Stirn. "Darauf kommt es jetzt wohl auch nicht mehr an", kommentierte sie. Der Laserstrahl flackerte einige Male und erlosch dann vollständig. Frustriert schlug Beka auf die Kontrollen ein und fluchte. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einem Ausweg, als zunächst ihr Slipfighter und dann die Andromeda in einer gigantischen Explosion aufgingen. Geblendet von der Helligkeit schloss Beka die Augen... ... als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand das holografische Abbild der Andromeda vor ihr. Rauch und Funken waren verflogen und statt der Außenansicht einer explodierenden Andromeda war durch die Bugscheibe des Slipfighters das Grau der Flugkammer zu sehen. "Verdammt." Müde löste Beka den Sicherheitsgurt und kletterte aus dem Pilotensitz des Simulators. "Das war jetzt das vierte Mal, dass Sie die Andromeda verloren haben", kritisierte Rommie gnadenlos. "Abgesehen davon, dass Sie und alle Crewmitglieder tot sind." "Ich weiß", Beka schlug frustriert mit der flachen Hand auf ein Steuerpaneel des Simulators. "Es muss doch einen Weg geben, diese verflixte Bombe aus dem Bügel zu bekommen!" Sie ärgerte sich maßlos über ihr erneutes Versagen und umrundete den Simulator. Das Hologramm verschwand an der Stelle hinter Beka und taucht vor ihr wieder auf. "Beka, Sie nutzen nicht alle Ressourcen, die Ihnen zur Verfügung stehen, zur Lösung Ihres Problems", erklärte Rommie. Beka warf Rommie einen finsteren Blick zu. Von einem Hologramm kritisiert zu werden, war für sie trotz der Zeit, die sie sich kannten, noch immer gewöhnungsbedürftig. "Ach ja?" "Sie haben mich gebeten, die Standardsimulationen für Notfälle an Bord mit Ihnen durchzugehen." Rommie änderte ihre Haltung, verschränkte die Arme nun vor dem Körper statt wie üblich dahinter. Beka nickte. Sie war zu diesem Entschluss gekommen, dass High Guard Protokolle auch ihr Gutes hatten - wenn man sie kannte. Ohne Trance' Wissen um einige davon hätte das ein oder andere Abenteuer schlecht ausgehen können. Da Beka keine Freundin halber Sachen war, hatte sie konsequent mit Rommie geübt - medizinische Notfälle, Evakuierungspläne, Lager- und Vorratswesen der Andromeda, wissenschaftliche Datenbanken, Kommandostrukturen des High Guard, Grundlagen der Nanotechnologie und natürlich militärische Szenarien. Besonders der letzte Punkt war Beka schwer gefallen, denn in einer Krisensituation riet ihr Instinkt immer zum Davonlaufen, während die Szenarien darauf ausgerichtet waren, sich einer Herausforderung gleich welcher Art auch immer zu stellen. "Dazu gehört auch, mich um Rat zu fragen." Argwöhnisch sah Beka das Hologramm an. "Ich dachte, das ist in solchen Simulationen nicht erlaubt." Rommie seufzte. "Der Zweck dieser Übungen ist nicht nur, dass Sie sich mit Notfällen konfrontiert sehen, sondern dass angehende Offiziere sich mit mir vertraut machen können." Beka nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. Dass sie zum vierten Mal in Folge mit ihrem Plan gescheitert war, kratzte an ihrem Selbstbewusstsein. Als sie zu der Erkenntnis kam, dass sie nicht viel mehr an Image zu verlieren hatte, nickte sie. "Beim nächsten Mal erinnern Sie mich vorher daran, Sie um Rat zu fragen." Sie hob ihren Pullover auf, den sie zu Beginn der Simulation abgelegt hatte, und trocknete den restlichen Schweiß von ihrem Gesicht. "Darauf können Sie sich verlassen." Auf dem nächstgelegenen Monitor erschien das Abbild der Kern-KI der Andromeda. "Beka, Ihre Schicht beginnt in 2 Minuten. Sie werden auf dem Kommandodeck erwartet." "Danke fürs Erinnern." Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend verließ der Erste Offizier der Andromeda die Simulationskammer. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie sich lieber mit der Lösung des Strahlungsbombenproblems beschäftigt, als eine langweilige 8-Stunden- Schicht auf der Brücke abzusitzen und ein paar Slipstreamsprünge zu absolvieren. *** Wiederum acht Stunden später ließ Dylan Hunt das Flexi sinken, an dem er gerade gearbeitet hatte und massierte sich die Schläfen, während er gleichzeitig ein Gähnen unterdrückte. Schreibtischarbeit, und das nicht zu knapp... es wurde immer mehr, je mehr Welten die Charta unterzeichneten, doch noch waren es nicht genug, um den Neuen Commonwealth zu proklamieren und Institutionen zu schaffen, die ihm all das abnehmen konnten, was er im Moment im Alleingang bewältigen musste. Wann immer ihm die Ereignisse auf der Andromeda Zeit dafür ließen, saß er an seinem Schreibtisch, verfasste militärische Berichte, beantwortete Anfragen, traf Entscheidungen, reagierte auf Hilfegesuche und ertrank nach und nach in der von ihm selbst losgetretenen Lawine, die da hieß "Neugründung des Commonwealth". Rommie nahm ihm vieles aus dem wissenschaftlichen Bereich ab, kartografierte neuen Raum, erweiterte ständig die Datenbanken, wertete aus und verschickte Berichte, aber es blieb immer noch genug für Dylan übrig. Dazu häuften sich die Einladungen, die seine persönliche Anwesenheit als derzeit einzigem Repräsentanten des Neuen Commonwealth erforderten. Der Verteidigungspakt als Vorstufe war nicht die erhoffte Erleichterung gewesen, doch eines Tages, wenn es er geschafft hatte, würde es wieder Triumviren geben und einen Verwaltungsapparat, der für alles, was ihn gerade lahm legte, die Verantwortung übernahm... Dylan seufzte und konzentrierte sich einmal mehr auf das Flexi vor ihm. Wieder einmal ging es um den Beitritt einer Welt aus der Triangulum-Galaxie, Zhu Zhu-Hwai, die Zentralwelt der Umbriten. Seit er die Einladung der Umbriten das erste Mal gelesen hatte, kämpfte Dylan wieder einmal mit den Geistern der Vergangenheit. Er musste öfter als ihm lieb war an den letzten Umbriten denken, dem er begegnet war - Stam, der ein Teil der ursprünglichen Crew der Andromeda gewesen war und wie so viele andere auch durch den Verrat der Nietzscheaner gleich zu Beginn der Kampfhandlungen im Hephaistos-System den Tod gefunden hatte. Er und Thompson, dem beim letzten Übungsmanöver vor dem unerwarteten Ernstfall ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen war. Zehn Minuten später waren die beiden tot gewesen. Ihr "Wiedersehen" im Orbit von Sinti zählte nicht, da das Raum- Zeit-Kontinuum unter Harpers Tessaraktexperimenten erheblichen Schaden genommen hatte... jedes Crewmitglied hatte mit den unliebsamen Nebenwirkungen dieses Experiments zu kämpfen und am härtesten hatte es Trance getroffen, die sich gegen sich selbst ausgetauscht hatte - ein Selbst aus einer Zukunft, die es wohl nur gegeben hatte, weil der alten Trance auf dem Weg zu dieser Zukunft Fehler unterlaufen waren. An der Tür zu Dylans Quartier klopfte es. Laut und deutlich. Natürlich, er hatte Privatsphärenmodus angeordnet, und damit funktionierte die automatische Meldung nicht. Einen Moment überlegte er sich, ob er das Klopfen ignorieren sollte, dann entschied Dylan, dass ihm eine kleine Pause ganz gut tun würde. Er stand auf, streckte sich, ging müde zur Tür und betätigte den Türöffner manuell. Vor ihm stand sein Erster Offizier in lässiger Freizeitkleidung, ein kleines Tablett in der einen Hand balancierend, mit der anderen Hand hatte sie wohl noch ein zweites Mal anklopfen wollen. "Oh, Beka. Kommen Sie rein." Dylan drehte sich um und kehrte zu seinem Platz am Schreibtisch zurück. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr, als Beka Dylans Quartier betrat. Sie steuerte seinen Schreibtisch an, fand aber keinen Platz für ihr Tablett. "Nettes Chaos haben Sie da, Dylan." Sie deutete auf das Tablett in ihren Händen. "Zeit fürs Abendessen." Demonstrativ setzte sie das Tablett schließlich auf den Haufen von Flexis genau vor Dylan. Dylan gelang es, das Flexi mit der Einladung nach Zhu Zhu-Hwai vor der Beerdigung unter Bekas Mitbringsel zu retten, würdigte die dampfenden Schüsselchen eines kurzen Blickes und lehnte dann dankend ab. "Ich habe keinen Hunger." Beka verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sie arbeiten zuviel. Oder gibt irgendwo in der Charta einen Paragraphen, in dem geschrieben steht, dass der Neugründer des Commonwealth vor Erreichen seines Ziels an Hunger sterben muss?" Wider Willen musste Dylan grinsen. Beka setzte nach. "Außerdem hat Rommie mir anvertraut, dass Sie heute bisher nur Ihr Proteinfrühstück hatten und sonst nichts. Und das war vor mehr als 14 Bordstunden." "Ich sollte wohl mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Rommie über Diskretion sprechen", kommentierte Dylan ihre Bemerkung, aber er meinte es nicht ernst. Im Gegenteil, er zog das Tablett näher heran, musste aber mit beiden Händen zupacken, als es auf der wackligen Unterlage glatter Flexis ins Rutschen kam. Die Einladung nach Zhu Zhu-Hwai landete achtlos weggeworfen vor Beka auf dem Tisch. Während Dylan sich über den dampfenden Inhalt der Schüsselchen hermachte, las Beka die Einladung. "Ist das unser nächstes Ziel?" fragte sie, während sie es sich im Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch bequem machte. Dylan nickte und schluckte. Woher wusste Beka eigentlich, was er gerne aß? Wahrscheinlich hatten Beka und Rommie den Plan, ihm das Essen persönlich zu servieren, gemeinsam ausgeheckt. "Sie essen nicht nur zu wenig, Sie sind zuviel mit... so was beschäftigt." Bekas Geringschätzung für Diplomatie und die damit verbundenen Etiketten- Zwänge kam deutlich zum Ausdruck. Sie würde nie vergessen, wie sie anlässlich des Besuchs der Castalianer von Rommie quasi in ein Kleid gezwungen worden war. "Wem sagen Sie das? Das sind die Schattenseiten des Neuen Commonwealth." seufzte Dylan. Beka setzte sich auf. "Soll das etwa heißen, Sie geben mir Recht? Dylan, erschrecken Sie mich nicht..." Sie grinste. Verdutzt sah der Captain seinen Ersten Offizier über den Rand der Schüssel an, aus dem er gerade eine kräftige Suppe löffelte. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass er geneckt wurde, dann erwiderte er das Grinsen. "Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich das Commonwealth wegen der ganzen Verwaltungsarbeit wiederhaben will", verteidigte er sich zum Schein. "Ach, dann ging es Ihnen also nur um die vielen Einladungen zu Dinnerparties, Staatsempfängen, Banketten und sonstigen diplomatischen Ereignissen? Ich wusste es", triumphierte Beka und lehnte sich wieder an. "Im Ernst, Beka", erwiderte Dylan und stellte die leere Schüssel zurück aufs Tablett, dann griff er zur Serviette. "Nicht mehr lange, und ich kann all die Arbeit, die Sie hier sehen, endlich wieder den Leuten überlassen, die darin ihre Lebenserfüllung sehen. Die magische Zahl ist 50." Er deutete auf ein Zahlendisplay, das hinter ihm an der Wand hing und das konstant die Zahl "43" in leuchtend roten Zahlen zeigte. "Sobald 50 Welten den Verteidigungspakt und die Charta unterzeichnet haben, schlägt die Geburtsstunde des Neuen Commonwealth." Wie immer, wenn er von seiner Mission sprach, legte Dylan allen Schwung und alle Überzeugung, zu der er fähig war, in seine Worte, selbst wenn ihn die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen Lügen straften. Beka konnte nicht anders, als ihn für diesen ungebrochenen Enthusiasmus zu bewundern. In ihren Augen war Dylan im Lauf ihrer Bekanntschaft vom Spinner mit einem grandiosen Raumschiff, das man ihm im Vorbeifliegen abnehmen konnte, zu einem bewundernswerten Captain eines Raumschiffes mit Prinzipien geworden. "Sie wissen, Dylan", meinte Beka impulsiv, "dass ich Ihnen das anfangs nie zugetraut hätte?" Kaum waren die Worte draußen, hätte sich Beka auf die Zunge beißen können. Dylan legte die Serviette bei Seite und sah seinen Ersten Offizier ruhig an. "Natürlich. Sie haben mich im günstigsten Fall für einen Idioten gehalten." Beka errötete, hielt aber Dylans prüfendem Blick stand. "Für einen besserwisserischen Idealisten allenfalls..." "Besserwisserisch? Autsch, das tut weh..." Dylan lehnte sich in seinen Arbeitsstuhl zurück. Gerne hätte Beka ihm von ihren verletzten Gefühlen erzählt, als er sie zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft vor die Alternative gestellt hatte, mit der Maru in den Tod zu fliegen, als sie auf der Flucht vor unbekannten Angreifern Schutz in der Strahlungscorona einer Sonne suchen mussten oder sich ihm bedingungslos unterzuordnen. Er hatte blindes Vertrauen gefordert; Vertrauen in seinen viel gerühmten 'Plan B'. Doch warum hätte Beka ihm, einem 300 Jahre alten Fossil, vertrauen sollen? Gut, er hatte sie von Gerentex und seinen Konsorten befreit und sie anschließend überredet, auf der Andromeda zu bleiben. Dafür hatte sie ihn immerhin mit der Maru aus dem Schwarzen Loch gezogen... aber Beka konnte mit ihm nicht darüber reden. Teilweise, weil sie nicht gerne viele Worte machte und andererseits, weil dann vielleicht einiges andere zur Sprache gekommen wäre, was sie nach nahezu zwei Jahren mit Dylan Hunt verband - und sie hatten einiges zusammen durchgemacht... Dylan sah Beka stumm mit sich Zwiesprache halten. Er wusste, ein Wort von ihm, eine Frage, und sie würde vielleicht darüber reden, was ihr gerade durch den blonden Kopf ging, aber er zog es in der Regel vor, diese Fragen nicht zu stellen. Wenn sich ihm jemand anvertrauen wollte, dann aus freien Stücken. Er beendete daher die Gesprächspause. "Sie begleiten mich nach Zhu Zhu-Hwai." Überrascht sah ihn Beka an. "Ich?", dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. "Warum nicht Rommie oder Tyr?" Normalerweise, wenn Captain Hunt auf Expedition ging, blieb Beka als seine Stellvertreterin an Bord. Eine Zeitlang war Trance Dylans Lieblingsbegleiterin auf diplomatisch heiklen Ausflügen gewesen - aber das war, als sie noch die niedliche, lilafarbene Variante von Trance Gemini gewesen war. Seit dem Austausch mit ihrem Zukunfts-Ich hatte sich die alte Vertrautheit der Crew mit der neuen Trance noch nicht wieder eingestellt. Harper fremdelte am meisten und schraubte ziemlich verdrossen und meistens alleine irgendwo tief im Innern der Andromeda an defekten Leitungen herum. In der misslichen Situation wurde allen - Tyr ausgenommen vielleicht - bewusst, was sie mit dem Weggang von Rev Bem außer seinen wissenschaftlichen Talenten verloren hatten: die gute Seele der Andromeda. Keine erbaulichen Gespräche mehr in den hydroponischen Gärten oder Moralpredigten auf dem Obs Deck. "Trance' neues Ich ist zu..." Dylan suchte nach den geeigneten Worten. "...martialisch für diese Feierlichkeiten. Ich gehe das Risiko ein, die Andromeda unter Tyrs Kommando zu stellen. Natürlich unter Rommies Aufsicht." Beka hob fragend die Augenbrauen. "Außerdem", ergänzte Dylan, "Tyr ist jetzt fast zwei Jahre mit dabei, er hat begriffen, wie die Dinge hier an Bord gehandhabt werden." "Und wenn nicht?" Seit Beka in der Stellenbeschreibung des Ersten Offiziers den Punkt "advocatus diaboli" gefunden hatte, ließ sie keine Gelegenheit aus, ihrem Captain die möglichen negativen Folgen seiner Entscheidungen unter die Nase zu halten. Dylan zog es vor, zu dieser Frage zu schweigen, denn er sah Beka nur ernst an. Beka fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Glaubte Hunt etwa jetzt, sie würde Tyr nicht vertrauen? Zweischneidige Sache, den Teufelsadvokaten zu spielen. Sie stand verlegen auf und griff nach dem Tablett. "Ich werde dann wohl besser wieder gehen. Wann geht's los?" "Wir werden bis in zwei Wochen auf Zhu Zhu-Hwai erwartet. Die Zeit reicht vorher also noch für ein paar unserer nie enden wollenden Reparaturen. Was steht denn gerade an?" "Ah, fast hätte ich es vergessen. Rommie gab mir diese Liste noch mit..." Wieder balancierte Beka das Tablett mit einer Hand und zog ein ziemlich mitgenommenes Flexi hinter ihrem Rücken aus dem Gürtel, in den sie es vorhin in Ermangelung einer freien Hand gesteckt hatte. Dylan glättete das Flexi und warf einen Blick darauf. "Ist das Rommies Ernst?" meinte er dann. "Von den Ersatzteilen, die sie hier auflistet, können wir eine zweite Andromeda bauen." Beka zuckte mit den Schultern und trat den Rückzug Richtung Tür an. "Sie wissen ja, wie sie ist... so zweihundertprozentig." Sie verzog das Gesicht, als ob es sich dabei nicht gerade um eine wünschenswerte Eigenschaft handelte. Das Flexi landete auf dem großen Haufen mitten auf dem Schreibtisch. Während sie die Tür öffnete, sah Beka noch mal zurück und hatte Mitleid mit ihrem Captain, der ziemlich müde hinter seinem Berg Arbeit saß. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die Anrichte und die Stelle, an der bisher immer das Bild von Sara Riley, Dylans Verlobter, neben dem von Gaheris Rhade gestanden hatte. Beide Bilder waren verschwunden. Nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick durch den Raum - vielleicht hatte Dylan nur umgeräumt? - verließ Beka Dylans Quartier. Die Bilder hatte sie nicht wieder entdecken können. Der Haufen Flexis auf Dylans Tisch verlor den Kampf gegen das künstliche Schwerkraftfeld der Andromeda und kam ins Rutschen. Während er unter seinen Schreibtisch abtauchte, rief Dylan "Danke!" hinter Beka her, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn noch gehört hatte, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihr wieder geschlossen hatte. Resignierend seufzend packte er den Stapel zurück auf die Tischplatte, griff wahllos ein Flexi heraus und flog darüber. Ein Bericht der Militärakademie auf Möbius...   
  
Intermezzo:  
  
'Walhalla', Ausbildungsschiff  
  
"Kadett Noguchi in ihr Quartier", hallte es durch die Gänge der Walhalla. Molly blickte von ihrer Arbeit im Kartenraum des kleinen Kreuzers auf, der seit dem Verlassen von Möbius mit PSL Geschwindigkeit durchs All tuckerte. Die Mission des Ausbildungsschiffes war es, an Hand alter Commonwealth- Unterlagen eventuelle Überreste von High Guard Orbitalstationen oder verdeckten Beobachtungsposten auf Planeten aufzustöbern und nach brauchbarem Material zu durchsuchen. Nicht gerade ein Traumjob für die 15 Kadetten und ihre 5 Senioroffiziere, weder in materieller Hinsicht - denn bisher hatten sie an den angegeben Standorten gar nichts mehr vorgefunden, nicht einmal die Orbitalstationen existierten noch - noch in persönlicher Hinsicht für Molly, denn bis auf gelegentliche Ausnahmen wurden alle Flugmanöver von der Walhalla vorgenommen. Mollys Dienst beschränkte sich im Moment darauf, abwechselnd in Teams die alten Unterlagen mit den aktuellen Sternenformationen zu vergleichen und die nächsten Flugvektoren zu errechnen. "Kann ich, M'am?" Molly sah zu ihrem Dienst habenden Offizier, einer Than mit dem wohlklingenden Namen First Daylight, die sie mit einem wortlosen Nicken entließ. Molly schlüpfte aus dem engen Kartenraum, froh, der langweiligen Arbeit für ein paar Minuten entkommen zu sein, und lief durch die engen Gänge zu ihrem Quartier, das sie mit einer jungen Perseidin teilte. Nachdem sie die erste Enttäuschung darüber überwunden hatte, dass sie kein Einzelquartier hatte, hatte sie sich mit Mowar langsam angefreundet. Umso mehr wunderte sie sich jetzt, dass sie in ihr Quartier bestellt wurde. "Sie haben nach mir gerufen?" Vorsichtig betrat Molly ihr Quartier. Der perseidische Wissenschaftsoffizier und der Captain, ein Mensch, warteten bereits auf sie. Die Tür zu ihrem Schrank stand offen. Molly schwante nichts Gutes. Captain San Marco runzelte die Stirn. "Haben Sie nicht gelernt, ordentlich zu salutieren?" Molly biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie ihr Versäumnis nachholte. "Sir, Kadett Noguchi meldet sich zur Stelle." Wie sie diesen militärischen Quatsch hasste... "Noguchi, können Sie mir vielleicht die Messungen auf diesem Gerät erklären?" Anklagend hielt der Wissenschaftsoffizier ihr einen Strahlungsmesser für Exotische Materie entgegen. Molly wurde heiß. "Sirs, das stammt von der XMA-Linse in meinem Schrank." 'Ruhig bleiben, Molly, keine Panik zeigen.' Sie versuchte ihr gewinnendstes Lächeln aufzusetzen. "Hören Sie auf, wie ein Breitmaulfrosch zu grinsen, Noguchi." San Marco war Gouverneur auf einer Raumstation gewesen, bis er an die neu gegründete Militärakademie nach Möbius gewechselt hatte, und hatte zu viele Frauen gesehen, um auf Mollys Charme reinzufallen. "Warum haben Sie eine gebrauchte XMA-Linse in Ihrem Schrank?" "Als.. Andenken", bot Molly als Erklärung an. Stotternd fuhr sie fort. "Sehen Sie, ich war... schon in der Situation, dass mein Leben und das... von anderen, also, dass unser Leben an dieser Linse... gehangen hat und... und ich habe mehr als einen Monatssold dafür ausgegeben, die Linse dekontaminieren zu lassen. Es können nur noch Reste der ursprünglichen Strahlung sein, völlig ungefährlich, hat man mir versichert, ehrlich." San Marco musterte die Werte auf dem Strahlungsmessgerät des Perseiden und sah diesen fragend an. Der Wissenschaftsoffizier nickte. "Welches Model, Noguchi?" brummte der Captain. "Templar Industries, Alpha-Strich-9", stammelte Molly, "Sir." "Hm. Model für einen Klasse-2-Antrieb. Unverwüstlich. Fast." San Marco lenkte ein. "Glück gehabt, Noguchi. Sie können die Linse behalten. Ich hoffe nur, Sie haben nicht noch mehr... Andenken im Gepäck." Er warf ihr noch einen halbgrimmigen Blick zu, dann verließen er und der zweite Offizier Mollys Quartier. Kaum waren sie draußen, stürmte Molly zu ihrem Schrank und holte das sorgfältig geschnürte Paket mit der XMA-Linse aus der untersten Schublade. Natürlich war das nicht die Originallinse, die Dylan auf Haukon Tau Drift dem zwielichtigen Waffenhändler Ferar Kalinga abgepresst und mit der sie die korrupte Polizistin niedergeschlagen hatte... aber es war eine aus der gleichen Baureihe, an die sie durch Zufall geraten war, und sie würde ihren ungewöhnlichen Glücksbringer nicht für alle Gulden und Thronen der Milchstraße hergeben.  
  
Auf der Andromeda:  
  
Geister der Vergangenheit  
  
Dylan stand unschlüssig vor der Tür, die zum Quartier seines Ersten Offiziers führte. Seines alten Ersten Offiziers, Gaheris Rhade. Zu lange schon hatte er aufgeschoben, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, und erst die Begegnung mit Telemachus Rhade, der Reinkarnation seines alten Freundes, auf Tarazed, hatte ihn wieder daran erinnert, Gaheris' Quartier endlich zu räumen. Nicht, dass Beka mit dem Quartier des Zweiten Offiziers unzufrieden wäre. zögernd betrat er die Räume, die dienstgradmäßig eigentlich Beka zugestanden hätten. Die nüchterne Atmosphäre strahlte die hohe Effizienz aus, die Gaheris Rhade zu eigen gewesen war. Das Quartier sah aus, als hätte Rhade es zweimal täglich von Bots reinigen lassen - was der Wahrheit vermutlich sehr nahe kam.  
  
Hunt sah sich um. Wovor hatte er Angst gehabt? Das hier war ein Quartier wie jedes andere, fast so groß wie seines und mit den gleichen Annehmlichkeiten ausgestattet. Hatte er erwartet, Rhade oder sein Geist würden ein weiteres Mal vor ihm stehen, die Kampflanze auf ihn schussbereit auf ihn gerichtet? Blödsinn.  
  
Langsam ging er zum Schreibtisch herüber. Ein konstantes Blinken aus der in den Tisch eingebauten Workstation weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Eine Nachricht wartete seit 305 Jahren darauf, abgerufen zu werden. Vorsichtig beugte sich Dylan vor und gab auf dem Touchscreen seinen persönlichen Zugriffscode ein; er überschrieb damit die Empfängeradressierung auf Grund seines Ranges.  
  
Das flackernde Signal erlosch und an seiner Stelle erschien im Display der Hinweis "Flexi wird ausgegeben". Aus der Ausgabeeinheit unterhalb der Tischplatte fiel nach wenigen Sekunden tatsächlich ein Flexi in den Auffangschacht.  
  
Unschlüssig hielt Dylan das Flexi in der Hand, spielte damit. Wollte er wirklich wissen, welche Nachricht auf Rhade seit 305 Jahren gewartet hatte? War es ein weiterer Beweis für den schmählichen Verrat durch seinen Ersten Offizier und besten Freund? Schließlich drehte er es in die richtige Stellung und bevor er sich sicher war, hatte er bereits die Wiedergabetaste gedrückt.  
  
Sofort sah er Gaheris Rhades vertraute Gesichtszüge. "Dylan", sagte sein seit 305 Jahren toter Freund, "der einzige Grund, warum Sie dieses Flexi jetzt in der Hand halten ist der, dass Sie tatsächlich einen Weg gefunden haben, mich zu besiegen und nun in meinem Quartier stehen."  
  
Dylan hielt die Wiedergabe an und schnaubte. Nicht nur, dass der Nietzscheaner ihre gemeinsamen Ideale verraten hatte, nein, er hatte auch die Kaltblütigkeit besessen, diese Nachricht aufzuzeichnen. Einen Moment war Hunt versucht, das Flexi wegzuwerfen, doch seine Neugier war stärker. Er startete erneut die Wiedergabe.  
  
Ein kaltes Lächeln spielte um die Augen des Nietzscheaners. "Vielleicht haben Sie mich bereits getötet?"  
  
'Dafür hast du selbst gesorgt', murmelte Dylan.  
  
"Dann vererbe ich Ihnen etwas: eine letzte Partie Go. Nicht selten haben Sie aussichtsreiche Partien nur deshalb verloren, weil Sie es vorzogen, ehrlich zu spielen. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, Ihnen einmal den Gefallen zu tun und..." Rhades Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich. "... ebenfalls ohne Tricks zu spielen. Sie verstehen natürlich, dass das zu meinen Lebzeiten rufschädigend gewesen wäre." Gaheris hielt inne, starrte in die Aufzeichnungskamera und damit auch direkt Dylan in die Augen. "Auch wenn es Ihnen schwer fällt zu glauben - ich habe unsere Spiele sehr geschätzt." Er entfernte sich von der Kamera. "Schwarz beginnt. Da ich tot sein muss, genehmige ich mir den Vortritt..." Die Darstellung auf dem Flexi änderte sich, das Go-Spielbrett mit den jeweils 19 sich kreuzenden Linien erschien, dazu eine Ansammlung weißer Steine unterhalb des Spielbretts und deren schwarzes Gegenstand am oberen Ende. Ein einsamer schwarzer Stein lag auf einem Kreuzungspunkt - Gaheris' Eröffnung.  
  
Dylan schaltete auf Standbildmodus. Das musste er erst einmal verarbeiten. Die Respektlosigkeit Rhades war zu dessen Lebzeiten eine Eigenschaft gewesen, die Dylan streckenweise bewundert hatte. Jetzt empfand er statt Bewunderung nur ein dumpfes Gefühl des Bedauerns für den Nietzscheaner, der nicht einmal nach dem Tod eine Niederlage eingestehen konnte.  
  
Nachdenklich verließ Hunt das Quartier. Mit dem Flexi in der Hand ging er in seine eigenen Räume zurück. Auf dem Wort dorthin wies er Rommie an, dafür zu sorgen, dass die wenigen persönlichen Gegenstände aus Rhades Quartier entfernt und eingelagert wurden. "... und dekoriere die Räume ein wenig freundlicher. Helle Farben an den Wänden und ein paar von Trance' Wunderblumen."  
  
"Wird erledigt, Dylan." Vom nächstgelegenen Bildschirm kam die knappe Bestätigung.  
  
'Wieder ein Kapitel abgeschlossen', dachte Dylan, musterte nachdenklich die Abbildung mit dem Eröffnungszug auf dem Flexi, grinste plötzlich und setzte seinen ersten Stein. Rhade wollte ein ehrliches Spiel? Na, dann hatte der Gute schon so gut wie verloren...  
  
***  
  
"Ha!", entfuhr es Dylan, als er mit einem weiteren seiner weißen Steine ein Gebiet auf dem Go-Feld schließen konnte.  
  
Auf dem Kommandodeck wandten sich die Gesichter der Anwesenden fragend ihrem Captain zu. "Dylan?", fragte schließlich Rommie, der Avatar. "Ich habe... nur...", stotterte dieser, "... hier im Spiel... einen wichtigen Punkt gemacht." "Sie sollten mehr Zeit darauf verwenden, sich auf die Begegnung mit dem Umbriten vorzubereiten, als Ihre Zeit mit diesem Spiel zu verschwenden", kommentierte Tyr von seiner taktischen Station, dann kehrte sein Interesse wieder zu den Daten auf seinem Bildschirm zurück. Die Andromeda befand sich zwar auf dem Weg zur umbritischen Heimwelt, musste dazu jedoch einige unsichere Raumsektoren durchqueren.  
  
Dylan sah vom Nietzscheaner, der zur Abwechslung einmal nicht sein Kettenhemd, sondern ein normales, schwarzes, ärmelloses Shirt trug, zu Beka, die an den Navigationskontrollen stand und die Andromeda gekonnt durch ein Asteroidenfeld steuerte.  
  
Seit er die Partie begonnen hatte, hatte sie in zunehmendem Maße von Hunt Besitz ergriffen. Ständig dachte er über Strategien nach, versuchte, noch mehr Züge im Voraus zu berechnen und hatte in Rommies Datenbanken nach Aufzeichnungen über berühmte Go-Partien gesucht. Sogar beim Essen war er in Gedanken bei diesem Spiel. Bis zu seinem entscheidenden Zug war die Partie ausgeglichen gewesen, doch jetzt hatte sich Dylan mit dem ersten abgeschlossenen Gebiet einen leichten Vorteil verschafft. Die eingekreisten schwarzen Steine verschwanden sofort vom Spielfeld, denn darauf lief es bei Go hinaus: den Gegner einzukreisen und so viele Gebiete wie möglich mit den eigenen Steinen zu schaffen.  
  
Rommie neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. "Dylan... meine Sensoren melden plötzlich erhöhte Speicherkapazitäten..." Sie hörte weiter in sich hinein. "Ja, definitiv. Eine meiner Subroutinen hat neue Verbindungen geschaffen..."  
  
"Mr. Harper?" Mit fragender Stimme wandte sich Dylan über das Schiffsinterkom an den Bordingenieur. "Hmpf." Harpers Meldung fiel wie immer ungewöhnlich aus, dieses Mal hörte es sich nach einer Mundvoll Industrieschokoriegel und Sparky-Cola zum Hinunterspülen an. "Wenn Sie Ihre Mahlzeit beendet haben, checken Sie bitte die Speicherbankmodule, die Ihnen Rommie durchgeben wird." Hunt nickte zu Rommie, die ihrerseits zur Bestätigung nickte. "Ok, Boss." Offensichtlich hatte Harper seinen Snack beendet und runtergeschluckt. "Bin unterwegs."  
  
Da sonst nichts weiter auf der Brücke anstand, zog sich Dylan beinahe unmittelbar im Anschluss an diese Szene zurück. Beka fand den Weg ins Sonnensystem der Umbriten alleine, und für alle Fälle hatte sie Tyr an ihrer Seite.  
  
In seinem Quartier ließ sich Dylan auf seine Couch fallen. Beinahe als ob seine Hände ein Eigenleben hatten, griffen sie sofort wieder nach dem Flexi mit der Go-Partie. Kurz hin- und hergerissen zögerte Hunt, ob er nicht lieber doch an seinen Schreibtisch gehen und den Bürokram fortsetzen sollte... aber das Spiel ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er überlegte, während sein unsichtbarer Gegner den nächsten Stein setzte.  
  
Einige Zeit später hatte er es geschafft, einen weiteren Stein seines Gegners zur Strecke zu bringen, indem er alle Linienkreuzungen um den schwarzen Stein herum mit seinen eigenen besetzte. Damit hatte er bereits sein zweites Gebiet erobert. War Gaheris immer so leicht zu schlagen gewesen? Für den Augenblick ließ Dylan es dabei bewenden und wandte sich seufzend dem Berg Arbeit auf seinem Schreibtisch zu.  
  
"Captain..." Die Stimme von Trance drang aus der Sprechanlage. "Haben Sie den Upgrade der medizinischen Nanobots veranlasst?" Trance klang nicht besorgt, nur neugierig - und vielleicht ein bisschen gekränkt, dass sie nicht gefragt worden war. "Trance - nein. Sind die Nanobots irgendwie beschädigt worden? Was ist überhaupt passiert?" "Das kann ich Ihnen nicht genau sagen. Ich war gerade am Arbeiten, als das Diagnosegerät die Nanobots mit einer neuen Versionsnummer kennzeichnete. Soviel ich sehe", über die Verbindung hörte man die leisen Tippgeräusche, als Trance' Finger über den Touchscreen huschten, "... ist die Leistungsfähigkeit verbessert worden. Es können mehr und andere Einsatzmöglichkeiten konfiguriert werden." Jetzt klang ihre Stimme angenehm überrascht. "Was auch immer diesen Upgrade verursacht hat - es sieht gut aus!"  
  
Die Verbindung wurde beendet. Dylan fuhr nachdenklich mit der Hand über die Bartstoppeln an seinem Kinn. Erst die neuen Speicher der Andromeda, jetzt die Nanobots - hatten sie eine Glückssträhne und wussten nichts davon? Er traute dem Frieden nicht.  
  
Walhalla:  
  
Die High Guard Orbital Station Omicron Theta IV  
  
Die zweite Woche ihres Erkundungsfluges hatte endlich die gewünschten Ergebnisse gebracht. Die Crew von Captain San Marco hatte tatsächlich zwei alte, verlassene High Guard Orbitalstationen ausfindig gemacht, die den Untergang des Commonwealth zwar als Raumschrott, aber wenigstens am Stück überstanden hatten. Allerdings waren die Planeten, die sie umkreisten, nicht mehr bewohnt - ein Erbe der Langen Nacht. Die Studenten und Senioroffiziere versuchten zu bergen, was noch halbwegs zu retten war - Transmitterspulen, Plasmaleitungen, Werkzeuge. Die erste Station hatten sie bereits nach wenigen Stunden wieder verlassen, auf der zweiten hielten sie sich länger auf, schon allein deswegen, weil der Zentralcomputerkern hier unbeschädigt zu sein schien. Nach der Wiederherstellung der Atmosphäre auf der Station hatte San Marco beschlossen, so viele Daten wie möglich zu retten. Während eine Gruppe unter Leitung des perseidischen Ersten Offiziers daran arbeitete, an diese Daten heranzukommen, erkundete eine weitere Gruppe, der auch Molly und ihre Mitbewohnerin Mowar angehörten, die Räumlichkeiten der Station. An der Kreuzung der Hauptkorridore wurden sie von San Marco paarweise aufgeteilt. "Noguchi, Mowar - Waffenkammer. Finden, feststellen, was noch funktioniert, Meldung machen." Knapp und präzise waren seine Anweisungen; San Marco war das Kommandieren aus seinen eigenen Raumstationstagen gewöhnt. Molly und Mowar nickten und verschwanden in den einen Seitenarm des Korridors, während 2 weitere Studentenpaare in andere Flure eintauchten. San Marco blieb auf der Kreuzung zurück.  
  
"Hier muss ein Kampf stattgefunden haben." Mowar lenkte den Lichtstrahl der mobilen ECM-Einheit an ihrem Unterarm auf die Wände des Korridors, durch den die beiden jungen Frauen langsam vorrückten. Energieentladungen hatten deutliche Spuren hinterlassen und Teile der der Wandverkleidung fehlten. Ein sonderbarer Geruch stieg Molly in die Nase. Als sie sich der Waffenkammer näherten, fanden sie die Ursache des Geruchs - vor der versiegelten Tür lag eine formlose Masse, die sich bei näherer Betrachtung im schwachen Licht ihrer Einheiten als Toter entpuppte, der mit dem Gesicht auf dem Bauch lag, eine Hand in Richtung der versiegelten Tür erhoben. Was immer ihn getötet hatte, hatte ihn von hinten überrascht und sofort erstarren lassen. Molly schluckte und atmete schneller. Die hellblauen, länglichen Höcker auf dem Hinterkopf des Toten hatte sie schon mal gesehen...  
  
Mowar war anscheinend überhaupt nicht erschrocken und ließ ihre Lampe über den Toten wandern. "Interessant", murmelte die junge Perseidin. "Eine Magnitwaffe, abgefeuert aus nächster Nähe, sagen wir - maximal 2 Meter... 3 Treffer in den oberen Rückenbereich... " Molly hatte den Eindruck, dass Mowar das ganze eher mit den Augen eines Wissenschaftlers sah, der eine auf dem Objektträger seines altertümlichen Mikroskops eine aufgespießte Fliege studierte. Diese Nüchternheit half ihr, die in ihr aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken - bis der Strahl von Mowars Leuchteinheit das Gesicht des Toten traf. Erschrocken holte Molly Luft. "Ogami!" entfuhr es ihr. Nie wieder hatte sie dieser widerlichen Spezies von Söldnern begegnen wollen.  
  
"Deine Aufregung ist grundlos." Mowar legte den Kopf schief. "Dieses Exemplar ist tot." In einer vogelähnlichen, ruckartigen Bewegung ließ sie ihren Kopf dem ausgestreckten Arm des Ogami folgen. "Vermutlich wollte er zu Lebzeiten dort hinein."  
  
Bevor Molly sich von ihrem Schreck über das Wiedersehen mit einem Ogami erholt hatte, hatte Mowar bereits ihre Finger auf die Zugangseinheit der Tür gelegt und probierte alle ihr bekannten Codes für High Guard Orbitalstationen aus. Ob es nun ihr Wissen war oder der pure Zufall half - die Tür jedenfalls öffnete sich und im gleichen Moment brach das Chaos aus. Eine Sprengladung riss die halbgeöffnete Tür in 2 Hälften. Die Druckwelle holte Molly von den Beinen und schleuderte sie an die gegenüberliegende Seite des Korridors. Die alten Notsysteme der Orbitalstation sprangen an und Rotlicht, gespeist von den letzten Energiereserven, pulsierte von verschiedenen Stellen des Korridors. Molly hörte Mowars Schmerzensschrei, der sofort verstummte. Flammen züngelten aus dem Loch in der Wand, das bis vor wenigen Augenblicken die Tür zur Waffenkammer gewesen war. Dichter, beißender Rauch wallte mit den Flammen aus den Loch, machte das Atmen nahezu unmöglich. Molly hustete und hielt sich instinktiv den Ärmel ihrer Uniformjacke vor die Nase, dessen Stoff für solche Notsituationen entwickelt worden war. Die Luft wurde durch die Fasern gefiltert. Mit dem anderen Arm schützte Molly ihren Kopf vor weiteren herumfliegenden Teilen, während sie auf das Abebben des Krachs und das Ende der unmittelbaren Gefahr wartete.  
  
Als sich der Staub ein wenig gelegt hatte und die Erschütterungen nachgelassen hatten, hob Molly vorsichtig den Kopf und blinzelte. Im gespenstischen Rotlicht konnte sie den Leichnam des Ogami sehen, der unter den Resten der Tür und weiteren Teilen der Wand- und Deckenverkleidung verschüttet war. In Mollys Ohren dröhnte die Explosion immer noch, als sie sich vorsichtig bewegte und festzustellen versuchte, ob sie verletzt war.  
  
Aus dem Dunst tauchten Gestalten auf. "Noguchi? Mowar?" Molly erkannte die Stimme erst, als San Marco ihr beinahe ins Ohr brüllte. "Sind Sie verletzt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht." Ein kurzes Husten unterbrach sie. "Ich bin härter, als ich... aussehe..." San Marco streckte ihr die Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. First Daylight und ein weiterer Than kamen vom anderen Ende des Gangs. Mit einer Kopfbewegung bedeutete der Captain des Ausbildungsschiffes den beiden Insektoiden, sich zwischen Molly und das Loch in der Wand zu stellen - sie sollte nicht sehen, dass unter dem Haufen Schutt, das den Ogami bedeckte, auch die Hand der Perseidin hervorragte. First Daylight beugte sich hinunter und legte prüfend die Spitzen ihrer oberen Vorderextremitäten an die Innenseite des Handgelenks. Nach wenigen Augenblicken schüttelte sie den Kopf. San Marco wusste Bescheid. "Mowar?" keuchte Molly und versuchte immer noch, den Staub auszuhusten. Ein Stechen in der Schulter lenkte sie kurzfristig ab. "Au..." San Marco bedeutete dem Than-Studenten, sich Mollys anzunehmen. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Noguchi. Wichtig sind jetzt erst einmal Sie selbst." Und zum Than gewandt fügte er hinzu: "Bringen Sie sie auf die Walhalla, Medizinraum." Molly sträubte sich und versuchte, ihren Kommilitonen abzuschütteln. "Was ist mit Mowar?" "Sie sollen auf die Walhalla gehen, Noguchi. Das ist ein Befehl." Wenn es drauf ankam, konnte San Marcos Stimme kälter sein als die Eismeere von Polaris und ohnehin war Molly nicht in der Verfassung, es auf einen Streit ankommen zu lassen. Halb betäubt von dem Dröhnen in ihren Ohren und abgelenkt durch die schmerzende Schulter überließ sie sich der Führung ihres Begleiters. Wenige Minuten später erreichten die beiden Studenten einen kleinen Laderaum des ehemaligen Frachters, der ihnen jetzt als provisorisches MedDeck diente. Erschöpft ließ sich Molly auf die Behandlungsliege sinken. ***  
  
Der Captain der Walhalla drehte sich zu First Daylight um, deren leicht bebende Fühler von ihrer Nachdenklichkeit zeugten. "Tot?" fragte er einsilbig. Klackernd nickte First Daylight. Dafür brauchte keiner von beiden den Translator.  
  
"Theorien?" San Marco versuchte, näher an die Waffenkammer heranzukommen und einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Abschätzend musterte er den Berg Schutt, der ihm den Weg versperrte, dann kletterte er darüber hinweg. Hinter ihm schepperte ein schweres Stück Deckenverkleidung zu Boden, verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite.  
  
First Daylight verneinte die Frage ihres Captains und gab dann über die KommEinheit ihrer Unterarmmanschette einen Bericht an die anderen Senioroffiziere durch, als unvermittelt der Alarm ertönte und eine Reihe von kleineren Erschütterungen durch die Raumstation ging.  
  
San Marco war gerade mit einer Armvoll Kampflanzen zurück auf den Schrottberg geklettert. "Randvoll", meinte er und nickte in Richtung Waffenkammer. "Ein gefundenes Fressen für Söldner wie Ogami. Ein Wunder, dass hier noch keiner reingekommen ist." Genau in diesem Moment meldete die Brückenwache der Walhalla über das gemeinsame Interkom: "Captain, wir sind unter Beschuss durch Ogami. 3 Kreuzer." Der Alarm gellte durch Raumschiff und Orbitalstation. Der Captain der Walhalla warf seinem Ersten Offizier die Hälfte der Kampflanzen zu. "Zurück zum Schiff!" Gemeinsam rannten sie den Gang entlang. San Marco brüllte Befehle in alle Richtungen. "Sofort zurückziehen! Alle Einheiten zurück auf die Walhalla!" Die Than klackerte weitere Befehle in ihrer Heimatsprache in ihren Translator, die an die auf der Walhalla zurückgebliebene Wache gerichtet waren.  
  
Die Walhalla leistete Widerstand, so gut sie konnte, aber sie war dem Feuer der Ogami ebenso hilflos ausgeliefert wie die Raumstation, an der sie angedockt hatte. Das Ende des ungleichen Kampfes kündigte sich als dumpfes Grollen an. Mehrere Detonationen erschütterten den Boden des Ganges, durch den San Marco und First Daylight liefen, so schnell es die Körperbauweise der Than zuließ. Abrupt brach die Notenergieversorgung ab; die roten Alarmleuchten erloschen. Nur auf die unzureichenden Lichtquellen ihrer ECM- Manschetten angewiesen, tasteten sich die beiden vorwärts und stießen an der nächsten Gangkreuzung auf eine kleine Gruppe von Studenten. Stücke der Deckenverkleidung prasselten auf die Gruppe herab und Funken stoben aus den Kabelkanälen. Ein jäher Druckverlust zeugte von einem erneuten Hüllenbruch irgendwo auf der Station. Umringt von seinen Studenten, traf San Marco eine folgenschwere Entscheidung: er befahl der Walhalla, unverzüglich die Schleuse zu schließen und abzulegen, um die zu retten, die sich bereits an Bord befanden. Er war sich der Verantwortung für jedes einzelne ihm anvertraute Crewmitglied - ob Mannschaftsgrad oder Student - bewusst und er entschloss sich, der Rettung einiger wenige den Vorzug vor dem sicheren Tod aller zu geben. Die Walhalla musste ablegen, um nicht wie eine Tontaube abgeschossen zu werden. Inmitten des Infernos der auseinander brechenden und von erneuten Explosionen geschüttelten Raumstation fühlte San Marco mehr als dass er sah oder hörte, wie Entsetzen die Gruppe erfasste. Bevor die aufkeimende Panik ausbrechen konnte, befahl San Marco knapp "Rettungskapseln!" und scheuchte die Gruppe wie einen Haufen Hühner im Schein seiner Lampe vor sich her. Im Grunde waren alle Raumstationen nach dem gleichen Prinzip aufgebaut und dieses Wissen kam ihm jetzt zu Gute.  
  
Das neue Ziel gab allen Hoffnung und verlieh ihnen neue Kraft, gegen die einsetzende Schwerelosigkeit und die dünner werdende Atmosphäre anzukämpfen, ehe hinter, vor, über und unter ihnen die Station schwere Treffer der Orbitalstation zusetzten.  
  
***  
  
"Endlich, du bist wach", seufzte Molly und fuhr dem Than mit einem Kühltuch über die glatte grüne Haut an seiner Insektenstirn. Einer der Fühler hatte an der Stelle, an der er in den Schädel überging, einen Bruch erlitten und aus dem Riss im Panzer sickerte hellgrüne Flüssigkeit. Mit dieser kleinen Bewegung verbunden war eine Woge des Schmerzes, der in Mollys rechter Schulter seinen Ursprung hatte.  
  
Der Than gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie eine altertümliche Rätsche klang, ein Gerät, mit dem vor Tausenden von Jahren auf der Erde Vögel von reifen Weintrauben ferngehalten worden waren. Molly hatte so ein Ding einmal in einem Museum gesehen und ausprobiert; das Schild "Berühren der Ausstellungsgegenstände verboten!" hatte sie dabei nicht gestört. Molly reagierte nicht auf das Geräusch des Than, wartete auf die Simultanübersetzung - doch die kam nicht. Als Molly klar wurde, dass der Translator nicht mehr funktionierte, seufzte sie und hielt das Eistuch an ihre eigene Stirn.  
  
"Ohje", seufzte sie, "kein Translator und du willst wahrscheinlich wissen, was passiert ist." Fragend sah sie den Than an, der noch ein wenig benommen auf dem Boden neben ihr lag. Um ihn herum lagen verstreut die Inhalte nahezu aller Schubläden, deren Schließautomatik versagt hatte; kein Wunder bei dem Notstart, den die Walhalla hingelegt hatte, kaum dass Molly und ihr Begleiter den kleinen Medizinraum erreicht hatten.  
  
Dieser Begleiter sah sie jetzt im schummrigen Licht der Notbeleuchtung mit seinen riesigen schwarzen Facettenaugen an und nickte. Langsam formulierte er "Verstehe Vedran. Nicht viel sprechen." Ein heftiges Kopfschütteln und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, als der gebrochene Fühler sich meldete, begleiteten seine Worte.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2:  
  
Vorbereitungen  
  
"Zeigt mir Euer Geheimnis", flüsterte Trance und umkreiste ihre Versuchsanordnung. Wenn sie nicht gerade Dienst auf der Brücke hatte, untersuchte sie die neuen Nanobots seit ihrem unvermuteten Upgrade. Bisher hatte sie auf ihrer Suche nach der Ursache für die Veränderung ihrer kleinen Lieblinge keine Erklärung gefunden, aber sie würde nicht eher ruhen, bis sie dahinter gekommen war.  
  
"Äh - Trance, ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen." Harpers Stimme drang aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
Trance sah von ihrem Labortisch auf. Wenn Harper sich tatsächlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, sie um Hilfe zu fragen, dann musste ein besonderer Grund vorliegen. Seit den Ereignissen, die zu Trance' Austausch mit ihrem älteren Selbst geführt hatten, hatte Harper Trance gemieden, wann immer es die Borddisziplin zuließ und nicht einmal Bekas verordnete Zusammenarbeit hatte die alte Vertrautheit vollständig wieder herstellen können. "Wo bist du?" fragte Trance. Den vertraulichen Umgangston hatten sie trotz allem beibehalten. "Deck 16, Steuerbordseite." "In den Frachträumen? Schon unterwegs." Trance verließ mit einem letzten Blick ihre Versuchsanordnung und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harper. Als sie ihn im Frachtraum auf Deck 16 sah, wusste sie einen Moment lang nicht, ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte - er hatte einen lächerlichen Kunstbart umgeklebt und eine rote Mütze saß schief auf seinem Kopf. Der Frachtraum sah auch nicht unbedingt so aus, wie Trance ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Die gesamten Ladeeinheiten und Container waren im hinteren Drittel des Raums aufgetürmt worden, um Platz zu machen für... ja, wie sollte man das nennen? Weißes, fedriges Zeug bedeckte den Boden knöcheltief, das Hologramm eines vierbeiniges Tieres mit seltsamem Bewuchs auf dem Kopf glitzerte in der einen Ecke; ein weiteres Hologramm eines Holzgestells mit gebogenen Standbeinen, das mit bunten Paketen beladen war, stand in der anderen Ecke vor den Containern. Das schlimmste fand Trance allerdings die Musik, die für ihre Ohren wie flüssiger Sirup klang. Mittendrin stand Harper, dirigierte mehrere von Rommies Arbeitsbots, hielt sein Eingabepad in der Hand und im Takt seiner fahrigen Bewegungen wippte der Kunstbart auf und ab. Neben ihm wuchs scheinbar aus dem Schiffsboden ein dunkelgrüner Baum, der mehr als doppelt so groß wie der kleine Schiffsingenieur war und Trance stark an ihren Lieblingsbaum aus ihrem hydroponischen Garten erinnerte. Auf den Bildschirmen links und rechts des Eingangs beobachtete Rommie die Vorgänge mit der ihr eigenen Mischung aus Desinteresse und Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
"Was tust du da?" Die Neugier siegte und vorsichtig setzte Trance ihren Fuß in die Masse, die den Fußboden bedeckte. "Mu-hoo", muhte das Hologramm des Tieres in der einen Ecke, und an dem Holzgestell in der anderen Ecke fingen Glöckchen an zu bimmeln. Trance hielt sich die Ohren zu.  
  
Harper fuchtelte mit seinem Pad herum. Daraufhin erschienen an dem Baum in der Mitte des Frachtraums ein Haufen gestreifter Zuckerstangen und eine riesige Anzahl von bunten Kugeln. "Wie findest du das, Trance?" Harper strahlte, als er sich zu Trance umdrehte. Seine Worte klangen durch den Bart gedämpft. "Ist das nicht toll?"  
  
Trance starrte Harper an. "Ich finde es... furchtbar. Hast du mich deshalb gerufen?"  
  
Harpers Grinsen erlosch schlagartig. "Oh -äh - ja. Ich dachte... ich wollte... ich meine, ich wollte dir damit eine Freude machen", stammelte er, und sein Kopf nahm eine dunkelrote Farbe.  
  
Trance bereute ihre Worte bereits und trat näher an den Baum heran. Als sie erkannte, dass dieser Baum das einzig Echte in der ganzen Dekoration war, musste sie nach Luft schnappen. Es war ihr Lieblingsbaum, ganz eindeutig.  
  
"Harper!" grollte sie. "Du hast meinen karelianischen Dauergrün gestohlen!" Mochte ihr Äußeres seit ihrer Verwandlung kriegerischer wirken, ihre Liebe für alles Lebendige und Leidende war geblieben. Sanft strich sie über die weichen, nadelähnlichen Blätter.  
  
"Äh - ausgeliehen, Trance, nur ausgeliehen... und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viele Bots zum Schleppen nötig waren!" Der Bordingenieur kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Das hatte er sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt. "Trance, wir haben doch Dezember, und da, wo ich herkomme, da wird im Dezember ein Fest gefeiert... wenigstens haben mir meine Großeltern davon erzählt. Es gab einen bunten Baum und einen Schlitten, der von einem Rentier gezogen wurde." Harper schwenkte mit dem Pad von dem Holzgestell in der einen zu der gehörnten Erscheinung in der anderen Ecke. "Sie nannten es das Fest der Liebe..." Für einen Augenblick verlor Harpers Stimme die übliche Forschheit und wurde weich.  
  
Trance brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihm wegen des ausgeliehenen Dauergrüns weitere Vorwürfe zu machen, als sie sah, wie die Gedanken ihres Freundes abdrifteten, zurück zur Erde, zu seiner Kindheit und den furchtbaren Erlebnissen, die ihn zu dem rastlosen Menschen gemacht hatten, der vor ihr stand. Früher, auf der Maru, in ihrem Gemeinschaftsquartier hatte sie nachts oft gehört, wie er unruhig geschlafen und Alpträume gehabt hatte. Diese Nähe hatten sie auf der Andromeda verloren, nicht nur, weil jeder ein eigenes Quartier hatte, sondern vor allem, weil Harper überfordert war, Trance' neue Erscheinung weiterhin als die Freundin zu sehen, die die naive, liebe Trance für ihn gewesen war.  
  
Harper kehrte von seinem gedanklichen Ausflug in die Vergangenheit zurück. "Ich weiß ja nicht, was deine Großeltern dir so erzählt haben...?"  
  
Sofort war Trance auf der Hut. Fragen nach ihrer Person, ihrer Herkunft, ihrer Familie war sie bisher immer ausgewichen. Nicht einmal ihren Namen in ihrer Muttersprache hatte sie verraten.  
  
Für eine Sekunde sahen sich Trance und Harper wortlos an; dann war dem Ingenieur klar, dass Trance ihm auch diesmal nichts über ihre Familie erzählen würde. Fast schon resigniert änderte er einige Einstellungen auf seinem Pad und die Kugeln am Dauergrün änderten ihre Farbe und sahen wie kleine Planeten aus.  
  
Trance betrachtete die Kugeln, dann formulierte sie eine Frage, die ihr schon lange durch den Kopf gegangen war. "Harper, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass die Menschen von diesem unbedeutenden kleinen Planeten Erde so viel Einfluss auf das Commonwealth mit seinen Hunderttausenden von Mitgliedswelten nehmen konnten?"  
  
Harper sah sie verständnislos an.  
  
"Du hast doch selbst gesagt, es ist Dezember." Trance näherte sich dem geschmückten Baum. "Das ist doch der 12. Monat der irdischen Zeitrechnung? Und nicht nur Eure Zeitrechnung hat sich durchgesetzt..."  
  
Rommie schaltete sich ein. "Auch das metrische System wurde übernommen. Längenmaße, Gewichte, Geschwindigkeit - alles basiert auf dem 40millionsten Bruchteil des durch die ehemalige Großstadt Paris verlaufenden Längengrads der Erde. Und die Festlegung der Temperatur nach der Celsius-Skala." Der Ingenieur schien seine gute Laune wieder gefunden zu haben. "Hey, Paris? Ich dachte immer, es wäre Boston gewesen." Rommie zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch; eine ihrer typischen Eigenheiten, wenn sie Worte für Verschwendung hielt. "Immerhin gingen von Boston zwei Revolutionen aus, da hätte auch die Erfindung des Meters gut dazugepasst, findet Ihr nicht?" Harper grinste wieder und die Frechheit kehrte zurück. "Selbst wenn es Boston gewesen wäre, bleibt immer noch die Frage, warum wir nicht in vedranischen oder perseidischen oder gar kalderanischen Maßen und Zeiteinheiten rechnen. Oder warum du dieses Fest letztes Jahr nicht schon feiern wolltest." Trance zeigte es nicht, aber sie war froh, dass Harper ihren Köder geschluckt hatte. Das Wissen um einen bestimmten Teil der Zukunft machte für Trance das Leben auf der Andromeda manchmal zur Last und sie wollte Harper ersparen, seine Unschuld im Hinblick auf manche Dinge zu verlieren. Sollte er so lange wie möglich glücklich und zufrieden damit sein, die Andromeda als seinen alleinigen Lebensinhalt zu betrachten. Fasziniert betrachtete sie eine der Weltkugeln aus der Nähe und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich der Planet wider... vorsichtig berührte sie eine der kleinen Sphären mit ihrem Finger... ein seltsames Gefühl der Macht breitete sich in Trance aus, als der Miniaturplanet zu schwingen anfing... wie in einem Déjà-vu fühlte Trance Milliarden von Bewohnern dieser Glaskugel in Panik geraten... erschrocken hielt sie die Kugel an und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von dem Baum. Harper hatte nichts davon bemerkt.  
  
Rommie hatte ihre Datenbank durchforstet, konnte aber auf die im Raum stehende Frage keine zufrieden stellende Antwort liefern. "Vermutlich deshalb, weil sich die Menschen nach der Aufnahme in den Commonwealth schneller als jede andere Spezies ausbreiteten und vor dem Ende des Falls beinahe zwei Drittel der Mitgliedsplaneten bevölkerten, die Nietzscheaner als Unterart des Homo sapiens mit eingerechnet."  
  
Wie auf Kommando sahen sich Trance und Harper noch mal an. "Zum Glück hat unser Exemplar von Homo Sapiens Invictus das jetzt nicht gehört", meinte Harper, hatte aber vorsichtshalber seine Stimme gesenkt. Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich. "Was sollte Tyr besser nicht gehört haben?" Bekas Stimme kam unvorbereitet aus der Richtung der geöffneten Frachtraumtür. "Meine Güte, Harper, was soll denn das werden?" Wieder röhrte das holografische Rentier, als Beka den Frachtraum betrat. Harper verdrehte die Augen. "Das ist wie mit Aquaman und Silversurfer - es gibt einfach keine echte Bildung hier an Bord!" Trance warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick von Harper zu Beka. "Er bereitet das Fest der Liebe vor. Allerdings konnte er mir noch nicht erklären, weshalb er dieses Fell da im Gesicht trägt." "Fest der Liebe?" echote Beka. "Wohl eher 'Fest der Diebe'." Sie deutete auf den Baum. "Das ist doch der karelianische ..." Als ihr der Fachbegriff nicht einfiel, ließ sie einfach den Rest des Satzes offen. Harper beendete ihn für Beka. "Dauergrün. Und ja, ich habe ihn mir ausgeliehen."  
  
Beka umrundete Harpers Kunstwerk. "Das Zeug hier auf dem Boden soll wohl nasser, kalter Schnee sein? Warten Sie, ich glaube, ich habe schon mal von diesem Fest gehört... es fand immer im Winter statt... schreckliche Jahreszeit auf jedem Planeten, wenn Ihr mich fragt." Natürlich kannte Beka Weihnachten, hatte es selbst oft genug mit ihrem Bruder und ihrem Vater auf der Maru gefeiert.  
  
Rommie hielt wieder einmal den Zeitpunkt für gekommen, sich in die Unterhaltung einzuschalten. Ihr war der ironische Unterton in Bekas Stimme entgangen. "Auf der Erde nannte man es Weihnachten. Die Menschen feierten damit die Geburt ihres größten Propheten - zumindest diejenigen Menschen, die einer bestimmten Religion angehörten. Man verbrachte den Heiligen Abend, den Beginn des Weihnachtsfestes, im Kreis der Familie. Gewisse Rituale gehörten zu diesem Fest: es wurden bereits Wochen vorher süße Gebäckstücke hergestellt und man erfüllte sich gegenseitig Wünsche. Das Schmücken eines Baums kam erst gegen Ende des Kults auf und hielt sich nur wenige hundert Jahre. Mit der Vereinigung der Erdvölker und dem Beginn der Raumfahrt wurden die Glaubensbeschränkungen überwunden, und die alten Bräuche gerieten in Vergessenheit." "Bis ich, Harper und Bordgenie, es wieder ins Leben gerufen habe", ergänzte Harper. "Du hast es doch nur auf die Sache mit den Wünschen abgesehen", neckte Trance. Beka hatte ihre Umrundung beendet und ging wieder zur Frachtraumtür. "Danke fürs Update, Rommie", meinte sie trocken. "Die Sache hat einen Haken, Harper: keiner von uns kann Weihnachten mit seiner Familie feiern." Sie verschwand durch die Öffnung, kehrte aber noch mal kurz zurück. "Aber wenn Sie die Andromeda in Kleinformat noch als Schmuck an den Baum hängen, sind wenigstens Sie nicht so allein an Weihnachten." Harper starrte der Ersten Offizierin nach. "Trance? Was habe ich falsch gemacht, dass Beka so reagiert?" Betroffen sahen sich die beiden an. Harper ließ den Kopf hängen und nahm resigniert die Mütze und den Kunstbart ab. Er sah aus wie ein großer Junge, dessen Lieblingsspielzeug gerade kaputt gegangen war. Trance trat neben Harper und legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf seine Schulter. Er ließ sie gewähren. "Harper, du hast es doch nur gut gemeint. Und wenn Beka keine Lust auf Weihnachten hat, dann feiern eben nur wir beide, ok?" "Wenn du meinst..." Lustlos trottete Harper zu seinem Baum zurück und betrachtete kritisch sein Machwerk. "Beka hat Recht", murmelte er dann. "Da fehlt noch was..."  
  
Leise verließ Trance den Frachtraum und kehrte in ihr Labor zurück.  
  
***  
  
Beka ließ ihrer schlechten Laune freien Lauf, als sie den Frachtraum verließ. Abgesehen davon, dass sie im Simulator wieder nicht in der Lage gewesen war, das Strahlenbombenszenario ihrem Willem zu unterwerfen und die Andromeda ein weiteres Mal in einem gigantischen Funkenregen explodiert war, hatte Harpers Idee von einer Weihnachtsfeier sie schmerzlich an den Verlust ihrer eigenen Familie erinnert. Ignatius Valentine mochte ein Rabenvater gewesen sein, aber er war immer für sie da gewesen und in dem Moment, als Harper von der Familienfeier gesprochen hatte, hatten die Erinnerungen an die Weihnachtsfeste auf der Maru sie einfach überwältigt, an denen sie und ihr Bruder Rafe ihre Geschenke in der Luftschleuse ausgepackt hatten... jahrhundertealte Bücher, CDs, Holo-Romane, echte Schokolade, neue Nanobots für alle möglichen Unmöglichkeiten... ach, Rafe... sie hatte ihn seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Bei seinem Lebenswandel war es fraglich, ob sie ihn überhaupt jemals wieder sehen würde. Und die Geschichte mit dem Tod Bobby Jensens, der Liebe ihres Lebens, war noch zu frisch, als dass sie bei der bloßen Erinnerung an die besseren Tage, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte, nicht schon den Tränen nahe gewesen wäre. Wenn sich Beka - trotz der Andromeda, Dylan und ihrer gemeinsamen Crew - jemals einsam gefühlt hatte, dann jetzt. Zumal von Dylan im Moment sowieso nicht viel zu sehen war - entweder hockte er nächtelang hinter seinem Schreibtisch oder er spielte Go mit Gaheris Rhades Flexi. Wieder einmal stellte Beka fest, wie sehr sie Rev Bem vermisste und was sie acht Jahre lang an ihm gehabt hatte. Der streng pazifistische Magog-Mönch hatte angefangen, an sich zu zweifeln, nachdem er gezwungen gewesen war, in der Schlacht um die Andromeda vor beinahe einem Jahr viele Angehörige seines eigenen Volkes zu töten. Diese Selbstzweifel hatten schließlich dazu geführt, dass er aufgebrochen war, um seinen Seelenfrieden zu suchen.  
  
In Bekas ziellose Wanderung durch die unteren Decks der Andromeda platzte die Stimme Dylans. "Schiffsmeldung: alle Crewmitglieder auf die Brücke."  
  
Hoffentlich würde das, was Dylan zu dieser Durchsage veranlasst hatte, interessant genug sein, um sie aus dieser traurigen Stimmung herauszuholen, hoffte Beka, als sie den Weg zur Brücke einschlug.  
  
***  
  
"Wir haben einen Hilferuf von der Militärakademie auf Möbius bekommen", erläuterte Dylan wenige Minuten später seiner vollständig anwesenden Crew auf der Brücke. Sein Blick glitt über die 5 Mitglieder seiner Crew, blieb an Harper hängen. Irritiert starrte er an den weißen Flaum auf Harpers Schulter, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein. Stattdessen hielt er das Flexi mit der Bildnachricht hoch. "Ein Schulschiff mit Absolventen der Akademie ist vor einigen Tagen zu seiner ersten Mission aufgebrochen, nach alten High Guard Stationen zu suchen. Vor 2 Tagen ist der Kontakt abgebrochen. Leider ist die Walhalla an einer Stelle verschwunden, die überhaupt nicht auf unserem Weg nach Zhu Zhu-Hwai liegt." "Lassen Sie mich raten, Dylan... wir sollen Kindermädchen spielen und das Schulschiff wieder einfangen?" Tyr lehnte lässig an seiner Konsole. "Vollkommen korrekt, Tyr." Wenn sich Dylan über die Bemerkung des Nietzscheaners geärgert hatte, dann ließ er sich das nicht anmerken. "Wir sind immer gerne bereit zu helfen, Tyr. Das ist das Wesen des Commonwealth", ergänzte er zuckersüß. "Gibt es irgendwelche Spekulationen über das, was der Walhalla zugestoßen sein könnte? Aufzeichnungen von Funksprüchen oder Berichten?" Andromeda, die die Meldung nicht hatte lesen können, weil sie sie codiert in Empfang genommen und Dylan zugestellt hatte, stellte diese Frage. Dylan gab das Flexi Rommie, Andromedas Avatar. "Lies selbst. Da steht nur, dass die Walhalla eine alte High Guard Orbitalstation ausfindig gemacht hat und sie näher untersuchen wollte." "Omicron Theta IV", meinte Rommie, nachdem sie in Sekundenbruchteilen die Informationen des Flexis verinnerlicht hatte. "Ich kenne diese Station; sie liegt eine halbe Galaxie entfernt, im Gürtel des Orion. Die Zeit bis zum Rendezvous mit den Umbriten reicht nicht; außerdem gehört der Oriongürtel seit dem Fall zum Ogami-Territorium." "Ich weiß", entgegnete Dylan kurz angebunden. "Andromeda - du wirst deinen Weg nach Zhu Zhu-Hwai fortsetzen; Tyr, Trance, Harper - ich möchte, dass Sie die Maru nehmen und nach Omicron Theta IV fliegen. Vermeiden Sie die Ogami, finden Sie die Walhalla und ergreifen Sie alle notwendigen Rettungsmaßnahmen." Harper zuckte. Mit Tyr auf der Andromeda ließ es sich aushalten, weil genug Platz da war, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen - aber an Bord der Maru? Und dazu noch auf einer gefährlichen Mission? "Ist die Maru nicht zu klein für die komplette Besatzung eines Schulschiffes... wenn wir es denn finden?" gab Trance zu bedenken. "Außerdem ist die Maru immer noch mein Schiff. Sollte ich nicht...?" Auch Beka hatte einen Einwand. Dylan schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. "Die Walhalla fliegt mit 20 Mann Besatzung - 5 Senioroffiziere, 15 Studenten. Dafür ist die Maru groß genug. Beka, ich brauche Sie für die Mission auf Zhu Zhu-Hwai hier. Sonst noch Fragen?" Er sah dabei den Nietzscheaner direkt an. Dieser zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und schüttelte kaum sichtbar den Kopf. Dafür sprang Harper ein. "Äh Boss - warum ich?" quengelte er. Dylan sah ihn scharf an; Harper trat augenblicklich den verbalen Rückzug an. "Schon klar, Boss... Reparaturarbeiten und so..." Gewöhnlich quittierte Hunt die wortreiche Einsicht seines Bordingenieurs mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln, heute verzichtete er darauf. "Na dann: an die Arbeit", befahl er. Tyr drehte sich als erster um und verließ die Brücke, mit Harper in seinem Kielwasser. Beka verzog sich gekränkt hinter ihre Steuerkonsole und murmelte etwas, das wie 'Tag der schlechten Laune' klang.  
  
"Trance..." Dylan hielt Trance sachte am Arm fest, bevor sie Tyr und Harper folgte. "Finden Sie die Studenten." Mit ihren großen braunen Augen suchte Trance Blickkontakt zu Dylan, verwundert über seine fast schon flehentlich vorgetragene Bitte. "Wir werden alles tun, um sie zu retten." "Das weiß ich, Trance." Wurde Dylan verlegen? "Ich möchte nur nicht, dass... die erste Generation des Neuen Commonwealth in einem Desaster endet." Trance zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann folgte sie Tyr und Harper. "Natürlich, Dylan."  
  
Kapitel 3:  
  
Stresssymptome  
  
"Nein!!!!" Sein eigener Schrei riss Dylan aus dem Schlaf. Schweißgebadet fand er sich aufrecht sitzend in seinem Bett wieder. Bis in die Ohren hörte er seinen Puls rasen und spürte, wie das Blut Adrenalin durch seinen Körper pumpte, bis die Alarmbereitschaft diesen ganz ergriffen hatte. Panik. Dunkelheit. Warum sah er nichts? Er hatte definitiv ein unbeschreibliches Angstgefühl und die Augenblicke, bis sein Verstand wieder einsetzte, zogen sich qualvoll in die Länge. Natürlich sah er nichts, es war dunkel in seinem Quartier. Er hatte Nachtruhe. "Dylan, brauchst du Hilfe?" Rommies Hologramm erschien an seiner Seite, eine vertraute Lichtquelle. Ihre Ankunft wirkte ernüchternd. Gott, er musste einen Alptraum gehabt haben. Dylan schüttelte müde den Kopf. "Nein, Rommie." Aus alter Gewohnheit fügte er müde hinzu. "Es geht mir gut." Das Hologramm legte den Kopf schief. "Erhöhter Puls, flache Atmung, Adrenalinausschüttung - Dylan, es geht dir nicht gut." "Ich habe vielleicht ein bisschen unruhig geschlafen", räumte er widerstrebend ein und versuchte, seine zerzauste Frisur mit den Fingern zu glätten.  
  
Abwartend sah Rommie ihn an. Auch wenn sie eine künstliche Intelligenz war und zudem nur als Hologramm vor ihm stand - ihre Sorge war dennoch beinahe greifbar und so ungern Dylan es zugab, aber in diesem Moment war er froh, dass Rommie da war. Sie war das einzige Mitglied seiner Crew, vor dem Schwäche zu zeigen er keine Angst hatte. "Du hast Recht", meinte Dylan schließlich leise und ein wenig widerstrebend. "Ich hatte einen furchtbaren Traum..." "Erzähle ihn mir", kam Rommies Stimme von der Tür, als ihr Avatar sein Quartier betrat. Sie hatte sich angesichts der offensichtlichen emotionalen Notlage Dylans über die Hierarchiecodes an seiner Tür hinweggesetzt. Im gleichen Moment glitzerte das Hologramm und verschwand. Dylan zog die Decke in einer Geste der Hilflosigkeit enger um seinen Körper, stützte dann den Kopf in seinen Händen auf. "Ich hätte mich mehr um sie kümmern sollen", murmelte er undeutlich in seine Hände. "Nicht ein einziges Mal habe ich sie besucht. Nicht einmal eine Nachricht habe ich ihr geschickt..." "Wovon sprichst du, Dylan?" Rommie kam langsam näher, blieb dann in kurzer Entfernung zum Bett stehen. Mit jedem Atemzug kam Dylan immer mehr zu sich. "Molly." Er drehte den Kopf in Rommies Richtung. "Ich habe von Molly geträumt." Seine Worte waren jetzt wieder deutlich zu verstehen. "Was ist mit ihr?" Rommie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und war versucht, ihre Hand tröstend auf die Schulter ihres Captains zu legen, entschied sich jedoch dafür, ihre Hände auf ihrem Schoß zu falten. Dylan schien die angedeutete Geste Rommies nicht wahrzunehmen. Mit einer Hand rieb er sich jetzt die Augen. "Ich... habe geträumt, sie wäre vor meinen Augen... getötet worden", formulierte er langsam das, was ihm den Schlaf geraubt hatte.  
  
Rommie wartete ab. Das konnte sie besser als nutzlose Worte des Trostes aussprechen. In all den Monaten, die seit Dylans Affäre mit Molly vergangen waren, hatte er nicht wieder von ihr gesprochen. Umso verwunderter war sie im Grunde, dass er jetzt so einen Alptraum hatte. "Wir waren... in irgendeinen Kampf verwickelt. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wer gegen wen oder wo... sie war auf einmal da und kämpfte tapfer gegen die Feinde... wir sahen uns kurz an... mir fiel sogar auf, dass sie die Haare kürzer hatte als... damals." Stockend versuchte Dylan, sich an Details zu erinnern und diese zu erzählen. "Dann wurde sie getroffen und starb in meinen Armen." Irrational fügte er hinzu. "Und ich habe mich nicht einmal bei ihr gemeldet..." "Dylan... du hattest einen Alptraum, der nichts mit der Wirklichkeit zu tun hat. Du brauchst dich deshalb nicht schuldig zu fühlen", versuchte Rommie ihn zu besänftigen. Hunt schwieg, als er merkte, dass er auf dem besten Weg war, seine lang verschwiegenen Gedanken und Gefühle preiszugeben. Und das ausgerechnet Rommie. Er konnte es nicht. Er konnte Rommie nicht sagen, dass er sich deshalb nie bei Molly gemeldet hatte, weil sie ihm fehlte. Dass er Angst gehabt hatte, aus dieser flüchtigen Beziehung könnte sich unter Umständen etwas Dauerhaftes entwickeln. Etwas, das ihn binden würde. Etwas, wofür er Sara vergessen würde. Etwas, wofür er vielleicht das eine oder andere Risiko nicht eingegangen wäre, das nötig war, um seinen Traum von einem wieder belebten Commonwealth zu träumen. Etwas, das nicht zuletzt Rommie vielleicht mehr verletzt hätte, als sie beide es sich eingestehen wollen. "Danke, Rommie." sagte er schließlich. Hatte er jetzt wirklich Rücksicht auf die Gefühle einer Künstlichen Intelligenz genommen? Kaum zu glauben. Rommie nickte. "Du musst nicht mit mir darüber reden." Ihre dunklen Augen sahen ihn an. Er hielt ihrem Blick nicht lange stand, sonst hätte er ihr doch noch erzählt, was ihn bewegte. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass Dylan es nicht schaffte, sich zu überwinden - noch nicht. "Hoffentlich geht es Molly gut", murmelte er, als kurzfristig noch einmal in die Schrecken seines Alptraums in ihm aufwallten. "Natürlich geht es ihr gut", ermunterte Rommie ihren Captain. "Sie ist an der Akademie und macht das, was ihr am meisten Spass macht - Fliegen." Wortlos erhob sich Dylan, wickelte die Satindecke fest um seine Hüfte und schlurfte zu seinem Schreibtisch herüber. Aus dem Berg Flexis suchte er eine bestimmte aus, die er Rommie hinhielt. "Lies und sag' mir dann, ob sie immer noch in Sicherheit ist." Rommie nahm das Flexi und überflog in Sekundenbruchteilen deren Inhalt. "Einsatzbefehle für die Kadetten des ersten Studienjahres an der Militärakademie Möbius, Spezialisierungsphase... meine Güte, Dylan, jetzt verstehe ich..." Sie ließ die Mitteilung sinken. "Dylan, es tut mir so Leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass Molly auf die Walhalla abgeordnet wurde..." Sie musterte noch einmal das Flexi, eine perfekte Nachahmung der menschlichen Verhaltensweise, alles Unbegreifliche noch einmal nachzulesen. "Trance, Tyr und Harper werden sie finden und retten, Dylan." Ihr Tonfall klang fest und überzeugt. Diese Crew hatte schon unmöglicheres möglich gemacht.  
  
Dennoch hing Dylans 'Und wenn nicht?' unausgesprochen in der Luft.  
  
Als Rommie sein Quartier verließ, beschloss Dylan, die angefangene Go- Partie wäre genau das richtige, um den Schrecken des Alptraums zu vergessen. Er setzte seinen nächsten Stein. Vielleicht hätte er besser die Finger vom Spielen lassen sollen, denn zwei Stunden später hatten Gaheris schwarze Steine den ersten weißen umkreist. Gaheris' Aufholjagd hatte begonnen.  
  
***  
  
Im Versuchslabor löste sich die Glasphiole mit den neuen Nanobots aus Trance' verwaister Versuchsanordnung, fiel zu Boden und splitterte. Die Nanobots taten das, wozu sie programmiert waren - sie schwärmten aus... in die Lüftungsgitter, die Abfallentsorgungsklappen und die Endausgabefächer aller möglichen Geräte.  
  
Arglos räumte Beka die Scherben auf, als sie aus reiner Routine wenige Stunden später einen Rundgang durch das Schiff machte und sich wunderte, was für ein Chaos Trance zurück gelassen hatte.  
  
***  
  
Mit jeder fortschreitenden Stunde wurde die Luft zum Atmen knapper an Bord der Walhalla, die seit dem Angriff der Ogami hilflos als Anhängsel der Orbitalstation im Raum trieb. Die Explosionen auf der Raumstation und der missglückte Notstart hatten die Walhalla jenseits der Reparaturgrenze beschädigt; die Notenergie der Reservezellen reichte, um die Lebenserhaltungssysteme auf niedrigster Stufe am Laufen zu halten. Die Temperatur war mächtig gesunken und beim Ausatmen bildeten sich kleine Dampfwölkchen vor Mollys Gesicht. Sie hatte sich und Red of Rainbow - den Than - in alle Thermodecken eingewickelt, die sie in der notdürftigen Beleuchtung hatte finden können. Alle 4 Stunden schaltete sie die Energiezufuhr für die Lebenserhaltungssysteme auf die KommEinheit um und sandte den immer gleich bleibenden Notruf; dann fuhr sie mit steifen Fingern über die Steuerpanels und versuchte, Statusberichte abzurufen, aber die Anzeigen blieben schwarz. Nicht einmal die Diagnoseprogramme waren angesprungen. Auch das, was Molly aus einer Luke von der Raumstation sehen konnte, machte ihr auch nicht unbedingt große Hoffnung: ein großer Schrotthaufen, der nur von der Wucht der Explosion getrieben durchs All driftete. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit sie sich bereits von ihrer ursprünglichen Position entfernt hatten.  
  
Red und Molly waren die einzigen Überlebenden der Katastrophe an Bord der Walhalla. Der Senioroffizier, der Wache auf der Brücke gehabt hatte, musste ins All gezogen worden sein, als ein Trümmerstück der Raumstation ausgerechnet die Hülle auf der Brücke des Ausbildungsschiffes durchbohrt hatte. Zumindest hatte Molly das aus der Tatsache geschlossen, dass die Brücke als einzige Sektion des Schiffes immer noch ohne Druck und damit nicht zugänglich war. Die automatische Versiegelung hatte ein Betreten der Brücke verhindert. So gut Molly konnte, hatte sie versucht, die Systeme nach und nach zu reparieren, aber die Schäden waren einfach zu groß und zu zahlreich, als dass sie allein es geschafft hätte. Zudem kam noch Red of Rainbow, der Than, dessen gebrochener Fühler eine ernsthaftere Verletzung darstellte als sie zunächst angenommen hatte. Die Wunde an der Wurzel des Fühlers hatte nicht aufgehört, grüne Flüssigkeit abzusondern und gelegentlich driftete Red in das insektoide Äquivalent von Bewusstlosigkeit ab.  
  
Molly sah sich noch einmal im Medizinraum um, den sie zu ihrem provisorischen Hauptquartier gemacht hatte. Sie hatte alle Notrationen und sonstigen Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die sie im Dunkeln oder bei minimaler Beleuchtung hatte finden können, hierher gebracht. Im Moment war sie damit beschäftigt herauszubekommen, ob der für den Notfall vorgesehene Koordinaten-Transponder, der anderen Schiffen ihren Aufenthaltsort verraten konnte, funktionierte oder nicht. Die entsprechende Anzeige auf dem Display jedenfalls zeigte bisher immer nur "Fehlfunktion" an. Die Walhalla selbst war keine Hilfe, denn anders als die Andromeda verfügte sie über einen Standard-Computer, keine Künstliche Intelligenz, mit der ein Gespräch möglich gewesen wäre. Dieses umgebaute Frachtschiff war nichts anderes als eine etwas größere Version ihres ersten Schiffes, des Touristenliners Hildegard.  
  
"Und auch die haben die Ogami auf dem Gewissen", kommentierte Molly zu sich selbst. Wieder einmal kam keine Antwort auf ihren Notruf und träge massierte sie ihre immer noch schmerzende Schulter. Ihre Finger stießen an ihren Dataport, ein Erbe ihrer Zeit als Pilotin der Hildegard. An der Akademie hatte sie ihn nicht benutzen dürfen - schon gar nicht für die Prüfungen... sie war ein wenig außer Übung, aber immerhin war sie auf Haukon Vora Leiterin eines Wartungs- und Instandsetzungsteams für Raumschiffe gewesen und ihr Dataport war voll einsatzfähig, daraus musste sich doch etwas machen lassen... sie fing zu überlegen an.  
  
***  
  
Gespannte Stille herrschte an Bord der Maru. Tyr steuerte das wenig ansehnliche Frachtschiff sicher durch den Slipstream. Trance beobachtete von ihrer Konsole aus, wie die Oberarmmuskulatur unter der dunklen Haut des Nietzscheaners arbeitete, als er mit der Steuerung der Maru arbeitete. Dafür, dass es beim Streaming hauptsächlich auf Intuition und das Gefühl für die richtigen Abzweigungen des gefalteten Subraums ankam, machte der rationale Tyr seine Sache gut. Ganz anders als sie selbst, stellte Trance fest und wandte sich wieder ihren Anzeigen zu.  
  
"Tyr, nach diesem Sprung sollten wir im Normalraum bleiben", meinte sie nach kurzem Studium und Analyse der Daten auf ihrer Station. "Nach meinen Berechnungen erreichen wir die maximale Reichweite der Rettungskapseln von hier aus mit PSL-Geschwindigkeit." Ein kurzes Kopfnicken. "Beende Slipstream in 3 - 2 - 1." Durch Schlieren der Raum-Zeit-Verzögerung kehrte die Maru in den Normalraum zurück.  
  
Aus dem hinteren Teil der Maru kam fröhliches Hämmern - Seamus Zelasny Harper war in seinem Element und so lange seine Hilfe nicht anderweitig gebraucht wurde, überholte er Stück für Stück die veralteten Systeme der Maru. Angefangen hatte er diesmal in der Kitchenette. Er programmierte neue Fastfoodgerichte in den Essensausgabeautomaten, erhöhte das Fassungsvermögen des Kühlschranks und nutzte dieses sofort für die Einlagerung etlicher Dosen seiner geliebten Sparky-Cola. Da ihm die Arbeit gerade gut von der Hand lief und sich weder Trance noch Tyr einmischten, brachte er noch das Abfallentsorgungssystem auf den neuesten Stand. Was im Falle der Maru hieß, dass er erstmalig ein solches System installierte, denn bisher war "Handarbeit" gefragt gewesen. Zufrieden betrachtete er wenige Stunden später sein Werk - eine Recyclingeinheit prangte im Übergang zwischen Maschinenraum und Mannschaftsquartier. Als nächstes lud er auf Bekas Wunsch neue Filme und Musiktracks in die Datenbank der Maru; sie war nicht dazu gekommen, obwohl sie die Daten schon ewig bei sich herumliegen hatte. Beim Upload kam ihm eine Idee; verstohlen blickte er Richtung Cockpit, dann startete er einen bestimmten Musiktitel, den er in voller Lautstärke durch das KommSystem der Maru dröhnen ließ.  
  
Die Reaktion ließ nicht lang auf sich warten. Zweistimmig tönte es von vorne: "Harper!"  
  
Grinsend verzog sich Harper in den Maschinenraum, zückte seinen Nanoschweißbrenner und machte sich an die Reparatur des sekundären Lüftungssystems. Dabei sang er laut und falsch mit "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas." Uralte analoge Aufnahme von der Erde, und die vergangenen Jahrtausende ließen das ganze reichlich blechern klingen. Innerlich zählte er die Sekunden mit. Bei '7' angekommen brach die Musik abrupt ab. ". treetops glisten." Sein eigener Gesang klang dünn ohne Begleitmusik. "Harper, wenn Sie nicht riskieren wollen, die Heimreise zu Fuß anzutreten, hören Sie auf zu. jaulen." Tyrs Stimme kam über den internen Schiffskanal und die Botschaft war unmissverständlich. Harper maulte vor sich hin. Nicht, dass er diese Reaktion nicht absichtlich provoziert hätte, aber er musste die Form wahren. Böser grollender Nietzscheaner ärgert kleines menschliches Genie. "Kein Wunder, dass Nietzscheaner was gegen Weihnachten haben. Von wegen Fest der Liebe und so. bei Ihnen heißt das bestimmt Fest der Hiebe." Er hörte ein dumpfes Grollen durch die Leitung, dann den Aufschrei von Trance. "Tyr! Bleiben Sie hier! Ich habe eine Rettungskapsel geortet!" 'Oops', dachte der Ingenieur, 'das nenne ich Timing.' Er beendete seine Schweißarbeiten an den reparierten Leitungen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später nahm die Maru die erste Rettungskapsel mit einem überlebenden Studenten der Walhalla an Bord. Bis zum Ende des Tages hatten sie fünf weitere Kapseln mit fünf Überlebenden, davon einer schwer verletzten Studentin, aufgespürt. In der 6. Kapsel war ein ebenfalls schwer verletzter Ausbildungsoffizier, der allerdings nach seiner Rettung an seinen Verletzungen starb. Trance sandte einen ausführlichen Bericht an die Andromeda.  
  
***  
  
". die Berichte der Überlebenden lassen den Schluss zu, dass die Ogami versucht haben, an die Waffenkammer der Raumstation zu kommen. Als dies nicht sofort gelang, verließen sie die Station, um Verstärkung zu holen. Genau in dieser Zeit legte die Walhalla an der Station an. Als die Ogami zurückkamen, eröffneten sie sofort das Feuer auf die Station und das Raumschiff. Durch den Beschuss ereigneten sich zahlreiche schwere Explosionen; die Walhalla versuchte einen Notstart, kam aber nicht von den Andockklampen los. Wir haben bisher 6 Überlebende in Rettungskapseln gefunden. Einer ist gestorben. Wir setzen den Flug in einem Suchmuster mit Ziel auf die Raumstation fort. Maru Ende." Trance' Stimme verhallte. "Andromeda, wie alt ist die Meldung?" fragte Dylan. Er stand an seiner Station auf der Brücke. Die Andromeda hatte vor kurzem in den Orbit um Zhu Zhu-Hwai eingeschenkt. Die Unterredung mit den Umbriten würde in Kürze auf dem Planeten stattfinden. "24 Stunden, Captain. Sie konnte nur durch den Normalraum zugestellt werden, weil sich in diesem Sektor keine Kurierschiffe aufhalten." Die Bildschirm-Andromeda gab die gewünschte Auskunft. "Ogami." Dylan nagte an seiner Unterlippe und ließ den Eindruck, den Trance' Meldung hinterlassen hatte, auf sich wirken. Langsam musste er sich fragen, ob das Universum tatsächlich einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor hatte. Die Ogami und Molly - wie vor einem Jahr. Nur diesmal in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. Erst hatte er von Molly gehört und jetzt von den Ogami erfahren. Beka hantierte an ihrer Steuerkonsole herum. "Das sind doch die bösen Jungs, die Sie und Tyr letztes Jahr auf - wie hieß diese Station noch mal? - aufgelauert haben?" Sie nieste. Geistesabwesend murmelte Dylan "Gesundheit", bevor er auf ihren Kommentar einging. "Haukon Tau Drift", beantwortete er dann ihre Frage. "Wir haben nie herausgefunden, wer dir die Ogami damals auf den Hals gehetzt hat", bemerkte die Kern-KI von ihrem Bildschirm herab. "Das werden wir auch nicht, Rommie, denn die Ogami haben die einzige Person, die diese Frage hätte beantworten können, getötet", bemerkte Hunt beiläufig. "Es war ein Versehen. Ferar Kalinga hat sich absichtlich in die Schusslinie geworfen, um Tyr zu retten", rechtfertigte sich Andromeda. "Hey, hey, es war nicht als Vorwurf gemeint." Dylan wollte sich nicht auf Diskussionen mit Rommie einlassen. So schwer hatte ihn der Verlust des Waffenhändlers persönlich nicht getroffen, auch wenn er ein halbwegs erträglicher Vertreter seiner Berufsgruppe gewesen war. Außerdem hatte dieser Vorfall entscheidend zur Verständigung zwischen Andromeda und Tyr beigetragen; die beiden hatten herausgefunden, dass sie ihre Besorgnis um das Wohlergehen ihres Captains teilten - auch wenn Tyr das in Gegenwart von Zeugen abgestritten hätte. Rommie hingegen hatte es nicht versäumt, Dylan ausführlich über die Ereignisse an Bord der Maru, die zu seiner und Mollys Rettung geführt hatten, zu unterrichten. Dazu sah sie sich in ihrer Eigenschaft als wandelndes Logbuch verpflichtet. Beka nieste wieder. "Was um alles im Weltall hat Harper dieses Mal für die Reinigung der Luftfilter benutzt? Juckpulver? Es kitzelt jedenfalls mächtig in der Nase." Die Bildschirm-Andromeda zog es vor, zu schweigen.  
  
Dylan ballte die Fäuste. Ausgerechnet Ogami.  
  
***  
  
'Denk, Molly, denk nach!' Molly tigerte in der engen Krankenstation der Walhalla unruhig hin und her, die Thermodecke eng um ihre Schultern gezogen. An das dumpfe Pochen in der rechten Schulter hatte sie sich gewöhnt. Mehr machte ihr im Moment die Kälte zu schaffen, ihre Hilflosigkeit in Bezug auf Red und die Tatsache, dass sie immer noch keine Idee hatte, wie sie welche Systeme der Walhalla wieder zum Funktionieren bringen konnte. Immerhin hatte sie ein Interfacekabel gefunden, das zur medizinischen Standardausrüstung gehörte. Aber war es ratsam, sich mit einem Computer in einem derart zerstörten Raumschiff zu verbinden? Ihre bisherigen Interfaceerfahrungen hatten in der relativen Sicherheit des Raumhafens von Haukon Vora stattgefunden mit einem kompletten Wartungsteam an ihrer Seite und intakten Computerkernen in intakten Raumschiffen. Aus keinem Interfaceanschluss hatten jemals Funken geschlagen... Molly nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, legte die Stirn in Falten und durchmaß nochmals die Länge des kleinen Raums, bis sie sich entschieden hatte.  
  
Red beobachtete Molly bei ihrer Wanderung. Der Than wusste, dass es nicht gut um ihn stand, aber selbst wenn er dieses Unglück nicht überleben würde - er hatte genug Generationen von Nachkommen auf San-Ska-Re hinterlassen, bevor er an die Akademie gegangen war. Die Gewissheit, dass sein Familienzweig nicht vom Aussterben bedroht war, verlieh ihm Ruhe. Eine Eigenschaft, die seine Mitstudentin völlig vermissen ließ. Schließlich fragte er in schlechtem Vedranisch: "Warum du verschwenden Energie laufend?". Molly hatte gerade im Laufen mit klammen Fingern ein Ende des Datenkabels in ihr Implantat eingestöpselt und zuckte zusammen, als Red sie unerwartet ansprach. "Hast du mich erschreckt." Sie drehte sich zu Red um, spielte mit dem anderen Ende des Kabels. Dann kauerte sie sich in der Hocke neben den Than. "Wie geht es dir?" Red neigte ihr leicht den gesunden Fühler entgegen. "Ich vorbereite mich auf Übergang. Du laufen - warum?" "Ich kann im Laufen besser denken." Molly bemühte sich um einen leichten Konversationston. "Und was meinst du mit Übergang?" "Tod. Bei uns - Übergang." "Unsinn, Red. Wir schaffen das. Du schaffst das." 'Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn du aufgeben würdest. Nicht mit Miranda Noguchis Tochter', ermunterte sich Molly selbst. "Übergang nicht schlecht, Molly. Große Familie haben." Molly sah ihn verblüfft an. So genau hatte sie sich mit den Sozialstrukturen der Than nicht beschäftigt, wusste nur, dass die Than sich exponenziell fortpflanzten... vermutlich umfasste Reds Familie Tausende von Angehörigen. Eltern, Geschwister, Nachkommen. Irgendwie hatte sie immer gedacht, Red wäre. ohne Bindungen, wie die meisten ihrer MitstudentInnen. Reds Stimme wurde leiser, als er weiter sprach. Mit Besorgnis sah Molly, dass weiterhin grüne Flüssigkeit aus der Bruchstelle des zweiten Fühlers sickerte. "Meine Aufgabe - große Familie -erfüllt. Jetzt denken an Übergang... und du auch." Molly schüttelte den Kopf. "Es reicht, wenn du das für uns beide tust. Ich suche lieber einen Ausweg, damit du deine Familie wieder sehen kannst."  
  
Langsam stand sie auf, schüttelte die von der Hocke eingeschlafenen Beine aus und trat entschlossen an das Interface an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Das Wort Familie echote in ihr nach und mit dem Gedanken an ihre Mutter, die ihre Leidenschaft fürs Fliegen geweckt und gefördert hatte, verband Molly das zweite Ende des Kabels mit der Walhalla. Es klappte nicht sofort, weil ihre Hände nervös zitterten, dann glitt der Stecker in die Buchse. Schneller als ihr lieb war, erfasste ein schwarzer Strudel ihre Sinne, zog ihr Bewusstsein in die unbekannte Dunkelheit. Ihr letzter klarer Gedanke war 'Ich hätte mich setzen sollen', dann knickten ihre Knie weg. Während Mollys Körper in unbequemer Haltung an der Wand herunterrutschte, tastete ihr Bewusstsein sich durch die wirren Spiralen, als die sich das Innere der Walhalla ihr präsentierte. Scheinbar endlose Zeit verging, in der Molly sich mit treiben ließ, nach etwas Bekanntem Ausschau hielt, Strukturen suchte... wo waren die Notfallsysteme und Diagnoseprogramme... mit aller Willenskraft bezwang Molly schließlich das wabernde Chaos... 'Computer', donnerte Mollys gedankliche Stimme durch die virtuelle Welt um sie herum, 'Notfallprotokolle aktivieren.'  
  
In dem Durcheinander formierte sich etwas; Mollys Bewusstsein wurde von der neuen Struktur angezogen, endlich etwas Ordnung in diesem virtuellen Chaos... vorsichtig streckte sie eine virtuelle Hand aus, tastete nach dem, was sie zu sehen glaubte - und schrie auf.  
  
In der realen Welt stoben Funken aus beiden Enden des Datenkabels, fielen als gleißender Schauer auf den Metallboden. Ein Teil des Unterbewusstseins veranlasste, dass Molly die Hand zu ihrem Implantat hob, versuchte, die Verbindung zur Walhalla zu trennen - doch mit einem Aufschrei zog sie ihre Hand vom Datenkabel zurück - mit Brandblasen übersät, wo die Funken aus dem Dataport auf ungeschützte Haut gefallen waren. Molly schrie und ihr Schrei hallte in der virtuellen Welt wider...  
  
***  
  
"Was, zum Teufel, ist eigentlich mit Ihnen los?!" Beka ließ die Tür zum Sitzungssaal mit Absicht hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen. Es scherte sie nicht, was die zurückgebliebenen Umbriten von ihr dachten. Auch nicht, was sie über Dylan dachten. Außerdem brachten die Kopfschmerzen sie langsam um - oder weitere zwei Stunden jenseits der Tür im Konferenzsaal.  
  
Dylan lehnte ein Stück von der Tür entfernt mit der Stirn an der Fensterscheibe. Die bizarre Schönheit von Zhu Zhu-Hwai, die sich vor seinen Augen entfaltete, sah er nicht. "Dylan!" Entschlossen packte Beka ihren Captain am Arm. Widerwillig drehte Hunt sich zu seinem Ersten Offizier um. "Was ist los mit Ihnen? Sie können doch nicht so einfach aus der Konferenz stürmen!" 'Und mich mit diesen Diplomaten alleine lassen', lautete die versteckte Botschaft. Entsprechend harsch war Bekas Ton.  
  
Normalerweise wusste Dylan mit Bekas Temperament umzugehen, doch dazu hatte er die Kraft nicht mehr. Seit Tagen saßen sie hier auf Zhu Zhu-Hwai in endlosen Diskussionen und Besprechungen fest. Öde Debatten über die Beitrittsbedingungen wechselten mit Gedenkfeiern zu Ehren der während des nietzscheanischen Aufstands gefallenen Umbriten ab. Dazu die spärlichen Nachrichten von der Besatzung der Maru, die nach der letzten Meldung immer noch nicht bis zum letzten bekannten Aufenthaltsort von Raumstation und Walhalla vorgedrungen war. Scharmützel mit den Ogami hielten sie auf. Molly war bisher nicht in einer der geborgenen Rettungskapseln gewesen. Dazu kamen die fortwährenden Anforderungen, die per Slipstreammail der Andromeda und damit faktisch ihm zugestellt wurden - weitere Einladungen, Hilfegesuche, militärische Berichte, die Vorbereitungen für die große Gründungsfeier mussten getroffen werden und und und... die Anstrengung, sich von all dem nichts anmerken zu lassen, kostete Dylan seine letzten Kraftreserven und heute, während der Konferenz, in der es um die Form der Bekanntgabe der Charta-Unterzeichnung ging, hatte er sich nicht konzentrieren können. Schlimmer noch - er hatte sich die Sinnfrage gestellt. Wofür machte er das alles? Welchen Sinn hatte eine derartige Zeitverschwendung wie diese Konferenz, die ihn davon abhielt, sich aktiv an der Suche nach Molly zu beteiligen? Warum war es wichtig, ob der Premier von Zhu Zhu-Hwai die Ansprache hielt oder die Vorsitzende des Senats? Ob es um eine Live-Übertragung ging oder eine Aufzeichnung? Er wollte doch nur eine einzige Unterschrift unter der Absichtserklärung, mehr nicht.  
  
"Beka. Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe." Dylans Stimme klang dumpf; er drehte den Kopf wieder zur Fensterscheibe. Neben ihm sog Beka laut hörbar die Luft ein. Wenn sie etwas zu Widerspruch reizte, dann war es dieses "Rühren Sie mich nicht an, ich bin der Captain"- Gehabe. "Ach, und Sie glauben, das reicht mir?" "Beka, bitte." Dylan starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster. "Nein, Dylan. Ich verlange eine Erklärung. Erst reagieren Sie nicht, wenn Sie angesprochen werden, dann verlassen Sie wortlos diese ach so wichtige Konferenz und jetzt wollen Sie mich mit einem 'Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe' abspeisen?" Beka äffte Dylans Tonfall nach. Das war genau das, was Dylans Fass mit unterdrückten Emotionen zum Überkochen brachte. "Genau das. Ich - will - meine - Ruhe. Unsere Gastgeber", Dylan zwang sich zu einem Flüstern, "machen es mir nicht gerade einfach. Die kennen doch das Commonwealth, aber nein, es muss tagelang diskutiert werden..." Es klang gut in seinen Ohren. "Ich erkenne eine schlechte Erklärung, wenn ich eine höre", meinte Beka schnippisch und stemmte die Fäuste in die Seite. Schade, dass ein erneutes Niesen den strengen Eindruck milderte, den sie gerne auf Hunt gemacht hätte. Verstohlen wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel über die Nase, bevor sie die Faust wieder in die Seite stemmte. Vielleicht sollte sie sich doch von Rommie durchchecken lassen. Dem Luftfilter der Andromeda, den sie bisher für ihre Niesattacken verantwortlich gemacht hatte, konnte sie hier auf dem Planeten die Schuld nicht mehr zuschieben. Dylans Hoffnung auf ein schnelles Ende dieser Unterredung sank. Er hätte seinen Ersten Offizier schütteln können. Warum hörte sie ihn nicht auf, ihn zu nerven, damit er sich wieder sammeln und in die Besprechung zurückkehren konnte? Eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf meldete sich... weil er sich nicht normal benahm? "Außerdem kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass Sie jemals so einen schlechten Tag hatten", setzte Beka Valentine hinzu. "Weder nach Ihrem Treffen mit Sara im Schwarzen Loch noch nach der Geschichte mit Tarazed." Damit hatte sie den Köder ausgelegt, anbeißen musste er selbst. Dylan warf ihr einen Blick von der Seite zu, halb verdeckt von seinen Haaren. "Sie lassen nicht locker." Ihm fielen die geröteten Ränder unter Bekas Augen auf. Hatte sie schlecht geschlafen? Sein Tonfall ließ Spielraum für Interpretation - von Resignation bis Anerkennung konnte Beka alles heraushören. Wie meinte er das? Vorsichtshalber behielt Beka die gespannte Körperhaltung bei, froh, dass die Umbriten ihrer Bitte entsprachen und ihnen nicht auf den Flur gefolgt waren. "Nein", zog sie in die Länge, dann grinste sie. "Das habe ich von einem über 300 Jahre alten High Guard Captain gelernt, der sich nicht damit abfinden wollte, dass es sein geliebtes Commonwealth nicht mehr gab und auszog, das Universum nach seinen Wünschen zu verändern." Innerlich flehte sie 'Komm, Junge, gleich habe ich dich... mach' es uns nicht so schwer...' Damit war sie endgültig zu ihm durchgedrungen, und beide wussten es. Dylan drehte sich um, lehnte statt mit der Stirn jetzt mit dem Rücken an der kühlen Fensterscheibe. "Ich... bin nicht gut... darin, über Gefühle zu sprechen", begann er zögernd. Während er sprach, lockerte Beka ihre Haltung, ließ die Arme sinken und stellte sich neben ihren Captain an die Fensterscheibe. Endlich anlehnen, langsam tat ihr alles weh. Und das machte ihr Angst. Trotzdem konzentrierte sie sich mit aller Macht darauf, nichts Falsches zu sagen. "Ich auch nicht", meinte sie nach kurzer Überlegung. "Aber es tut nicht weh. Ehrenwort." 'Jedenfalls nicht so weh wie mein Hals beim Schlucken.' Dylan legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn, strich sich dann über die Haare. Eine seine typischen Handbewegungen. "Molly", sagte er leise. "Sie war... ist auf der Walhalla." Es war raus - und er lebte noch.  
  
Und dann sagte Beka etwas, das ihn schier umwarf. "Ich weiß."  
  
Dylans Hand sank kraftlos herab und seine Augen weiteten sich fragend. "Sie... wissen?"  
  
Beka unterdrückte den Impuls, mit den Schultern zu zucken. "Rommie."  
  
Hunt lachte, aber es war ein bitteres Lachen. "Ihr Frauen haltet zusammen."  
  
"Rommie wusste nicht, wie sie Ihnen helfen kann, und deshalb kam sie zu mir. Und ich bin froh, dass sie es getan hat." "Aber wenn Sie es wussten - warum musste ich dann dieses Geständnis ablegen?" "Damit Sie es sich einmal laut eingestehen und nicht in der üblichen Captain Unfehlbar-Manier verdrängen", lautete Bekas praktische Antwort. "Ich kann mir solche Gefühle nicht erlauben, Beka... Sie haben gerade miterlebt, wo das hinführt. Wenn das in einer Gefechtssituation..." "Würde es nicht", unterbrach sie ihn und musste sich räuspern. "Das wissen Sie. Dylan... in all der Zeit, seit die Maru Sie aus dem Schwarzen Loch gezogen hat, haben Sie nicht einmal an sich gedacht. Sie haben nicht einen Tag Urlaub gemacht, rackern sich wie blöd für Ihr Neues Commonwealth ab und Geld wollen Sie auch keins verdienen. Die Liebe Ihres Lebens haben Sie verloren und jetzt, nach ein paar kleineren Abenteuern..." An dieser Stelle grinste sie, ihrem schmerzenden Kopf zum Trotz. Elsbett Mossadim konnte man getrost als lebensgefährlich bezeichnen, da reichte Abenteuer als Beschreibung nicht mehr aus. ".ist der eine Mensch in Gefahr, an dem Ihnen ernsthaft etwas liegt. Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie es verdient haben, auch mal an sich zu denken?" "Gerade jetzt nicht", beharrte Dylan, "so kurz vor dem Abschluss der Verhandlungen." "Nehmen Sie die Andromeda, lassen Sie mir einen Slipfighter da, ich regel' das schon." Beka schluckte. Das war das größte Opfer, das sie bringen konnte - Verhandlungen zu übernehmen. Und wenn schon. Gemäß Valentinenologie konnte ein bisschen Gereiztheit im Beschleunigen von Verhandlungen Wunder vollbringen. Siehe Sinti Vier. Dylan konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel nach oben zuckten. Einem Impuls folgend, legte er einen Arm um Beka und drückte seinen Ersten Offizier. "Danke, Beka. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Er wurde wieder ernst. "Dennoch, ich kann Ihr Angebot nicht annehmen."  
  
Einen Augenblick gab sie sich seiner Nähe hin, dann war Beka so viel Ernsthaftigkeit beinahe schon wieder ungeheuer. Sie stupste Dylan freundschaftlich mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. "Verstehe schon. Das Wohl vieler und so... ich habe Ihnen das nur angeboten, weil Sie mich nicht allein lassen wollten, als ich dachte, Bobby sei tot... und damit ich bei Harpers Weihnachtsfeier wenigstens ein Happy End erleben kann."  
  
"Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, Beka?" Dylan sah seinem Ersten Offizier in die fiebrig glänzenden Augen. "Gehen Sie vorher aufs Medizindeck. Sie haben sich irgendetwas eingefangen."  
  
Kapitel 4:  
  
Der letzte Zug des Gaheris Rhade  
  
"Rommie, wie sieht's aus?" Hunt benutzte sein Implantat, um mit Rommie Verbindung aufzunehmen.  
  
Rommie ließ gerade den Injektor sinken, mit dem sie Beka ein Stimulans für ihre körpereigenen Abwehrkräfte verpasst hatte. Schwerfällig rappelte sich Beka von der Diagnoseliege auf und blieb auf der Kante sitzen, während Rommie ein paar Schritte von ihr wegging.  
  
"Tja, Dylan.", zögerte sie bei der Antwort. "Ich kann nichts feststellen, was Bekas Zustand erklären würde." Das kurze Schweigen kündete davon, wie verblüfft Dylan von dieser Antwort war. Rommie - und nichts herausfinden? "Wie meinst du das?" vergewisserte er sich schließlich. "Ich habe Scans und Analysen vorgenommen. Dabei habe ich die Symptome einer klassischen Grippeinfektion festgestellt - Kopfschmerzen, Fieber, geschwollene Lymphdrüsen, Schluckbeschwerden - aber nicht die Ursache für die Infektion. Bekas Nanobots scheinen zu funktionieren." "Eine Grippeinfektion? Ist diese Krankheit nicht seit Jahrhunderten ausgestorben?" "Auf den von Menschen bewohnten Welten zumindest, ja. Ich kann dir keine Erklärung anbieten, aber ich arbeite daran." Rommie klang mit sich selbst unzufrieden. Hunt akzeptierte zunächst das, was er gehört hatte. "Ok, behalte sie im Auge." "Dylan, noch etwas. Die Infektion ist ansteckend. Ich komme nachher mit einem Injektor zu dir auf die Brücke." Rommie beendete die Verbindung.  
  
Auf der Brücke murmelte Dylan "Großartig". Nicht genug, dass sich die Umbriten nach zähen Verhandlungen schließlich auf eine Zeremonie und einen Zeitpunkt zur Unterzeichnung seiner Charta in wenigen Tagen geeinigt hatten und sie sich endlich auf den Weg nach Omicron Theta IV machen konnten, sobald sie das OK der umbritischen Behören zum Verlassen des Orbits hatten, nein, jetzt hatte er noch mehr Rätsel zu lösen. Wie passten die Ogami ins Spiel? An was für einer mysteriösen Infektion litt Beka? Und er musste außerdem noch einen Schuss aus dem Injektor ertragen - es gab kaum etwas, was er mehr hasste als das.  
  
Unschlüssig spielte er mit dem Go-Flexi, das auf seiner Konsole lag. Die Wartezeit konnte er genauso gut mit einer Fortsetzung der Partie verbringen, bis die Erlaubnis von Zhu Zhu-Hwai vorlag oder Rommie mit dem Injektor auf der Brücke erscheinen würde. Verdammt, jetzt hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass Rhades schwarze Spielsteine einen weiteren Kessel um einen seiner weißen Steine nahezu vollendet hatten. Krampfhaft überlegte Dylan, ob er den drohenden Gebietsverlust noch verhindern konnte.  
  
***  
  
"Holy crap", fluchte Harper unwillkürlich in seinem Bostoner Heimatslang, als er im Lichtkegel seines transportablen Scheinwerfers die Funken sah, die aus den Kabelenden schlugen, und die Serie von Kurzschlüssen hörte, die durch die Systeme in den Wänden des Raumes rasten, den er gerade gefunden hatte. Und noch einmal "Shit", als er sah, dass an einem Ende des Datenkabels eine Frau hing, die schreiend am Boden lag und mit einer übel zugerichteten Hand versuchte, das Kabel aus ihrem implantierten Datenport zu ziehen. Harper zögerte keinen Moment, nahm eines seiner supraisolierten Werkzeuge aus dem Gürtel und durchtrennte das Kabel. Der Schrei verstummte und die Frau sackte zusammen. Die Haare fielen aus ihrem Gesicht. In diesem Moment erkannte Harper Molly Noguchi. "Uh oh..." meinte er nur, "wenn das Dylan wüsste.", als er die Thermodecke, die er neben Molly auf dem Boden entdeckte, zusammenknüllte und unter ihren Kopf schob.  
  
"Händen... hoch." Das Geräusch einer in Bereitschaft versetzten Kampflanze ließ Harpers Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Der Befehl in schlechtem Vedranisch war von hinter ihm gekommen, aus einer Ecke des Raumes, die er noch nicht beleuchtet hatte. "Was dagegen, wenn ich mich umdrehe?" Harper hob die Hände, konnte aber seine Klappe nicht halten.  
  
"Langsam", kam die leise Antwort.  
  
Harper drehte sich um und mit seiner Bewegung wanderte der Lichtkegel aus seiner Hand über das Szenario - bis er schließlich einen Than erfasste, der am Boden lag, den Kopf mit Tüchern umwickelt, aber mit einer einsatzbereiten Kampflanze im Anschlag. "Hey, hören Sie, ich bin der Falsche für solche Spiele", fing der Ingenieur an und ließ seine Hände wie er glaubte unauffällig sinken. "Hoch!" keuchte der Than angestrengt, der verzweifelt versuchte, mit allen Extremitäten die Kampflanze ruhig zu halten. "Ok, ok... Sie sind derjenige mit der Lanze in der... was-auch-immer." Harper zog eine Grimasse. Tolle Idee von Tyr und Trance, ihn die Walhalla alleine absuchen zu lassen, während der Nietzscheaner die Raumstation durchkämmte und Trance die Maru und die Verletzten bewachte. "Äh, hören Sie, Mr. Bad Guy, ich bin der Gute. Harper, der Gute. Wir sind hier, um das, was von diesem Schiff und der Raumstation übrig ist, zu retten. Verstehen Sie? Retten!" Gestenreich begleitete er seine Erklärung. "Schiff?" Red fixierte die Kampflanze, indem er sie an den unter seiner Uniform befindlichen Exopanzer presste. "Wie - Schiff? Ach - Schiff? Wir sind mit der Eureka Maru hier, aber eigentlich kommen wir von der Andromeda. Verstehen Sie? Das Schiff des großen Captain Dylan Hunt?" "Dylan ist hier?" Beide, Harper und Red, sahen wie auf Verabredung zu Molly herüber, die aus ihrer kurzen Ohnmacht erwacht war. "Red, du brauchst die Lanze nicht. Das sind Freunde..." Polternd fiel die Lanze zu Boden - und der Stein von Harpers Herzen gleich hinterher. Heldspielen war gut und schön, soweit es die Rettung einer schönen blonden Maid anging wie Molly anging, das Kleingedruckte wie "auf den Helden gerichtete Kampflanzen" war jedoch nicht ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Die Nummer hatten Tyr und Dylan besser drauf. Harper kniete neben Molly nieder. "Na, Sie haben auch schon mal besser ausgesehen. Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen." Molly verzog den Mund zu einem Grinsen, wenn auch unter Schmerzen. "Ich hatte Sie charmanter in Erinnerung. Wo ist Dylan?" "Auf der Andromeda, Molly. Wir sind mit der Maru hier - Sie wissen ja, Bekas Schiff. Was ist passiert?" "Oh." Ihr Grinsen wurde nachdenklich. Warum war Dylan nicht mit der Andromeda gekommen? Sie richtete sich vorsichtig auf, zuckte zusammen. Harper half ihr, sich an die Wand anzulehnen. "Danke. Wir. hatten den Auftrag, alte High Guard Stationen zu finden." Sie fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über ihre Lippen, sog die Luft durch die Zähne. Verdammte Hand, blöde Schulter. "Schrott abklappern also", kommentierte Harper gnadenlos. "Dylan ist auf Zhu Zhu-Hwai, am anderen Ende der Triangulum-Galaxie. Sie wissen schon, die Werbetrommel rühren für sein Commonwealth." "Ich kann. es mir denken." Hoffentlich war ihr die Enttäuschung nicht zu sehr anzuhören. Andererseits war Molly froh, überhaupt gefunden worden zu sein. "Können Sie aufstehen? Wir sollten hier raus, bevor vielleicht das ganze Schiff in die Luft fliegt." Verlegen streckte Harper Molly die Hand hin, wollte ihr aufhelfen.  
  
Molly schüttelte den Kopf. "Nehmen Sie zuerst Red mit."  
  
Harper blickte von Molly zum Than und zurück. Beide waren definitiv zuviel für ihn.  
  
"Jetzt gehen Sie schon", drängte ihn Molly, "ich laufe Ihnen nicht weg."  
  
Der kleine Ingenieur aktivierte die KommEinheit seiner Manschette. "Trance, Tyr - ich habe einen verletzten Than und eine Überraschung gefunden. Ich bringe zuerst den Than zurück an Bord der Maru, dann die Überraschung. Trance, kannst du mir entgegen kommen? Beide brauchen Hilfe." Harper freute sich diebisch.  
  
"Verstanden." - "Verstanden." Die Bestätigungen kamen beinahe gleichzeitig.  
  
Harper half Red of Rainbow auf die Beine, hakte ihn unter und wandte sich zur Tür. Dort hielt er kurz inne und wandte sich an Molly. "Molly, äh. Sie haben nicht zufällig ein paar Kästen. Neubayern Weißbräu auf der Station gefunden?" Zu seiner grenzenlosen Enttäuschung schüttelte Molly den Kopf.  
  
***  
  
"Mit Buckykabeln. hm." Tyr lehnte sich vor, um den schematischen Ablauf der Rettungsaktion für die Walhalla besser sehen zu können, den Harper entworfen hatte. Automatisch machte Harper Platz für den Nietzscheaner, mit dem ihn eine besondere Form der Hassliebe verband. Tyr hatte Harper mindestens zweimal das Leben gerettet, wofür Harper ihm zutiefst dankbar war, es aber nie aussprechen würde; wohl auch, weil wiederum Tyr keine Gelegenheit ausließ, darauf hinzuweisen, dass es nicht seine Aufgabe sei, den 'kleinen Mann', wie er Harper despektierlich nannte, ständig zu retten. Jedenfalls hatte Tyr ein Stein im Brett bei Harper seit dem Beinahe- Ausbruch der Magoglarven. Tyr hatte sein direkt nach der Magoginvasion gegebenes Versprechen nicht vergessen, das Ausschlüpfen der Larven in Harpers Körper um jeden Preis zu verhindern - auch wenn das hieß, den Ingenieur zu töten. Als es Spitz auf Knopf stand, ob die Tessaraktmaschine zur Rettung Harpers oder nicht eingesetzt werden sollte, hatte Tyr sich an sein Versprechen halten wollen und Dylan von dieser drohenden Aufgabe befreit. Letztlich war es nicht so weit gekommen, weil Trance allen Diskussionen ein Ende bereitete, indem sie die Tessaraktmaschine startete und Harper von den Magoglarven befreite. Seither waren die Beziehungen zu den Perseiden ein wenig abgekühlt; schließlich hatte bei den Ereignissen, die im Zusammenhang mit der Vollendung der Tessaraktmaschine standen, der Technische Direktor Hohne den Tod im Maschinenraum gefunden. "Es wird funktionieren", behauptete Trance, die für eine kleine Pause nach vorne gekommen war. Die Überlebenden der Walhalla hatte sie überwiegend im Mannschaftsquartier untergebracht; die Verletzten waren versorgt. Molly stand - die rechte Hand dick verbunden und nach einer Dosis Schmerzmittel für die geprellte Schulter - direkt hinter Trance und hörte zu, mit welchem Plan die Walhalla in Schlepptau genommen werden sollte. Tyr hatte ihre Anwesenheit schweigend zur Kenntnis genommen. Molly wurde das Gefühl nicht los, als würde Tyr sie nicht einmal wieder erkennen. Dafür hatte sich Trance umso mehr gefreut. Nachdem Harper mit einem Diagnose- und Reparaturprogramm der Maru den Computer der Walhalla wieder hochgefahren und einen vollständigen Systemcheck durchgeführt hatte, war die Entscheidung gefallen, die Walhalla nicht aufzugeben. Das Raumschiff war durchaus zu retten - wenn auch in einem Raumdock, nicht als Anhängsel einer desolaten Raumstation wie Omicron Theta IV, die jeden Moment auseinander zu brechen drohte. Nicht einmal Mollys Talisman, den sie unter Protest Tyrs aus ihrem Quartier auf der Walhalla organisiert hatte, hatte sich als nützlich erwiesen - der Slipstreamantrieb der Walhalla funktionierte nicht, weil die XMA-Linse defekt war, sondern weil die Angeschlagene Integrität des Schiffes keinerlei Ausflüge in den Subraum zuließ. Die weitgehend unerforschten Kräfte im Slipstream hätten, wie Harper es ausdrückte, "Schiffsgulasch" aus der Walhalla gemacht. Wenigstens hatte Molly ihren Glücksbringer wieder bei sich, gut verstaut unter einer der Liegen im Mannschaftsquartier.  
  
Harper hatte bereits die Klampen gelöst, mit denen das Schulschiff an der Station gehangen hatte, nachdem Tyr sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass sich keine Überlebenden mehr auf der Station aufhielten. Das gemeinsame Momentum ließ beide - Station und Schiff - weiterhin parallel durchs All schweben. Da das Schulschiff über keinen funktionstüchtigen PSL-Antrieb verfügte, war Harper die Idee gekommen, noch mal die Buckykabel zu verwenden, mit denen die Maru bereits die Andromeda aus dem Schwarzen Loch gezogen hatte. Tyr musterte erst das Schema, dann Trance nachdenklich. "Riskanter Plan, kleiner Mann." sagte er schließlich leichthin über die Schulter Richtung Bordingenieur.  
  
Harper schnitt hinter dem Rücken des Nietzscheaners eine Grimasse.  
  
"Gut. Wir schleppen die Walhalla zunächst außer Reichweite der Station ab. Harper.", grollte Tyrs Stimme. ". alles vorbereiten für die Kabel. Trance, richten Sie die Offensivwaffen der Maru auf die Station aus. Wir vernichten diese Station, bevor sie explodiert und uns zerstört."  
  
"Und was mache ich?" wagte Molly zu fragen.  
  
"Sie?" Tyr hob die Augenbrauen. "Sie halten sich aus allem raus. Ich möchte nicht derjenige sein, der Dylan erklärt, dass wir Sie erst gefunden und dann Ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt haben. Sie gehen schön brav ins Mannschaftsquartier und passen auf Ihre Freunde auf." 'Immerhin scheint er mich erkannt zu haben', dachte Molly. 'Und jetzt wirst du mich kennen lernen.'  
  
Harper und Trance spitzten förmlich die Ohren und lauerten auf ihre Reaktion.  
  
Molly holte Luft, doch der erwartete laute Ausbruch unterblieb. Stattdessen sagte sie mit ironischer Stimme: "Sie haben Recht, Tyr. Ich setze mich still hinten hin, schaue mir an, wie Sie drei hier vorne die Arbeit machen und wenn wir Schwierigkeiten bekommen, erkläre ich Dylan, dass Sie meine Hilfe abgelehnt haben, weil Sie Angst vor ihm hatten - falls ich dazu dann noch eine Chance habe. Bestimmt wird ihm das mehr Freude machen, glauben Sie nicht auch?" Energisch verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Abschätzend sah Tyr Molly an, musterte sie, als nähme er sie zum ersten Mal bewusst wahr - was auch durchaus der Fall sein konnte. Die Zeit auf der Andromeda hatte Molly meistens mit Dylan und in dessen Quartier verbracht. Eines von Dylans zahlreichen Abenteuern, hatte Tyr beschlossen. Der Mann verteilte seine Gene zu sorglos im Universum. Der Nietzscheaner zeigte mit dem Finger auf Molly. "Gut, Sie übernehmen den Abschuss der Buckykabel. Harper - Sie kümmern sich um die Maschinen. Trance - an die Waffenkontrolle. Und damit eins klar ist - ich mache das nur, damit sich unsere Überlebenschancen erhöhen." "Alles klar, Chef", spottete Harper und sah zu, dass er in den Maschinenraum kam.  
  
Tyr drehte sich um und kletterte in den Pilotensitz der Maru. Trance hätte wetten können, ihn etwas murmeln zu hören, das verdächtig wie "dickköpfige, blonde Menschenfrauen" klang, während er die Kontrollanzeigen überprüfte.  
  
Vor der Pilotenkanzel der Maru driftete die Raumstation und direkt daneben die Walhalla. Mit minimalen Steuerbewegungen dirigierte Tyr das plumpe Frachtschiff in eine Position oberhalb des Schulschiffes. Molly verfolgte jede Positionsänderung auf dem Monitor vor ihr. Je näher die Walhalla dem Zentrum der Zielerfassung und damit der optimalen Position kam, umso lauter wurde das akustische Signal.  
  
Tyrs Befehl "Kabel feuern!" kam zeitgleich mit der akustischen Bestätigung, dass das Ziel optimal erfasst war. Molly feuerte die vorgesehenen vier Kabel ab, die sich wie lange Spinnenarme um die markanten Punkte des Rumpfes der Walhalla schlangen und dort verankerten.  
  
"Harper, Schubumkehr auf die Steuerdüsen." Langsam und vorsichtig zog Tyr die Steuerbügel zu sich und lenkte ein wenig ein. Die Maru setzte sich in einer sanften Rückwärtskurve in Bewegung. Ein spannender Moment kam, als die Kabel unter Spannung gerieten. Das Aufheulen der Maschinen der Maru zeugten von dem zusätzlichen Gewicht, das beschleunigt werden musste. Die Kabel hielten und die beiden Schiffe setzten sich langsam mit minimaler PSL- Geschwindigkeit in Bewegung.  
  
Ohne zu fragen, blendete Molly neben der Anzeige über den Kabelstatus auf ihrer Station noch den Umgebungsscan ein - reine Routine, auch wenn sie sicher war, dass die Maru über hervorragende Sensoren und Annäherungssysteme verfügte.  
  
"Trance, feuern Sie die hinteren Waffenbänke - jetzt!"  
  
Die A/P-Torpedos rasten durchs All, durchschlugen den Rumpf der Raumstation an vorher errechneten Koordinaten und verwandelten das, was noch von Omicron Theta IV übrig gewesen war, in einen Rot glühenden Feuerball. An Bord der Maru war die Zerstörung der Station nur auf den Bildschirmen zu sehen, aber die Druckwelle erfasste die verbundenen Schiffe und schüttelte sie ordentlich durch. Harper fühlte sich an die Wellen in Surfer's Paradise erinnert - bei Windböen knapp unter der Orkanstärke und 20 Meter hohen Wellen.  
  
Ein schrilles Signal ertönte - eines der Kabel hatte der Belastung nicht standgehalten, riss. Die Maru geriet in Schräglage, als die Zugkräfte schlagartig auf die restlichen drei Verbindungen verteilt wurden. Die Trägheitsabsorber arbeiteten an der Auslastungsgrenze. Trance rief den Schadensbericht auf. "Hey, wollen Sie mich umbringen?" Harpers Bild erschien auf dem Bildschirm über dem Pilotensitz. Hinter ihm wallte Dampf auf. Irgendeine Leitung war gerissen.  
  
"Hören Sie auf zu jammern", erwiderte Tyr. "Fangen Sie mit den Reparaturarbeiten an."  
  
Harpers Flüche waren ohne Kommverbindung deutlich bis ins Cockpit zu hören.  
  
Trance meldete ein Slipstreamereignis in drei Lichtminuten Entfernung.  
  
"Hunt?" fragte Tyr und zwang sich zu unendlich kleinen Bewegungen an den Steuerbügeln. Die Muskelpakete an seinen Armen schwollen an, hielten die Spannung, bis die die Maru wieder sauber auf Tyrs Steuerbefehle reagierte; das Schlingern hörte auf. Ein Dutzend Alarmsignale verstummte und die Anzeigen wechselten in den grünen Bereich. Trance nickte zufrieden hinter ihrer Konsole; die Nanotechnik der Andromeda leistete auch auf der Maru gute Dienste. Ein konstantes Piepen blieb übrig, wurde immer lauter und eindringlicher.  
  
"Negativ", meldete Molly. "Es zeichnen sich drei kleine Fighter ab, unbekannte Herkunft."  
  
"Würde endlich jemand den verdammten Alarm abstellen?!" Tyr war bis in die Spitzen seiner Zöpfe konzentriert und damit beschäftigt, die Schiffe in einer stabilen Fluglage zu halten. Dazu hatte er die Maru ein wenig quer zur Walhalla steuern müssen, um den Verlust des Kabels wett zu machen. Das Piepen ging ihm auf die Nerven. "Würde ich ja gerne", fing Molly an, brach dann ab. "Uh oh." Ihr Tonfall war ernst. "Die Schiffe nehmen Kurs auf uns, Anflug auf 1700 Uhr." Trance und Molly ergänzten sich gegenseitig. "Sie gehen in Kampfformation und laden ihre Waffenbänke", fügte Molly nur Sekundenbruchteile später hinzu. "Schilde hoch! Abwehrmaßnahmen aussetzen! Auf Einschlag vorbereiten!" Tyr fluchte, begleitet von den ersten Erschütterungen. Ein Teil der Torpedos wurde von den Abwehrdrohnen der Maru abgefangen; die, die durchkamen, wurden größtenteils von den Schilden erfasst und die zerstörerische Energie der A/P-Torpedos, mit denen sie beschossen wurden, wurde von der Schiffshülle wegleitet. Hinter Tyr krallten sich Trance und Molly an der Einrichtung der Maru fest. Molly stöhnte leise, sie konnte mit ihrer verletzten Hand nicht zupacken, und wurde ordentlich durchgeschüttelt.  
  
"Wer sind diese ehrlosen Feiglinge, die uns hinterrücks angreifen und sich nicht einmal zu erkennen geben?" Tyrs Stimme klang gepresst, er strahlte den puren, kalten Zorn aus. Dennoch lagen seine Hände ruhig auf den Steuerbügeln, ein Meister der Selbstdisziplin. "Hallo, was ist da vorne los?" Harper sprintete, so gut es ging, über die Stahlstege vom Maschinenraum zur Brücke der Maru. "Wenn Sie uns weiterhin so durchschütteln wie margolischen Schaumwein, garantiere ich für nichts mehr!" "Erzähl' das denen, Harper." Trance Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll, wie immer, wenn sinnlose Gewalt im Spiel war. Sie hatten den unbekannten Schiffen nichts getan und wurden trotzdem von ihnen angegriffen. Nach Trance' Begriffen von Gut und Schlecht rangierte so ein Benehmen noch weit unter "sehr schlecht". Auf dem taktischen Monitor war die Neuformation der Angreifer zu sehen. Gleichzeitig hatten die Sensoren genug Material gesammelt, um die fremden Schiffe zu identifizieren.  
  
"Ogami", sagte Trance.  
  
"Die schon wieder." Harper verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Unterschätzen Sie sie nicht, Harper." Molly konnte ein Lied von ihren Erfahrungen mit den Ogami singen seit diese Kopfgeldjäger auf der Jagd nach Dylan ihre Hildie in Stücke geschossen hatten. "Wir sitzen hier wie eine lahme Ente, mit der Walhalla als Ballast. Herzlichen Dank für die Idee mit den Buckykabeln." Tyr hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die beiden Schiffe in Position zu halten. "Gern geschehen", kommentierte Harper.  
  
Dann war die Atempause vorbei, die die Neuformierung der Ogami-Fighter ihnen gewährt hatte. Pausenlos prasselten jetzt die Torpedos auf die Maru herab - die Ogami hatten sich warmgeschossen. Unter den Angriffswellen verlor Molly den Halt und stürzte zu Boden. Schmerz durchzuckte ihre lädierte Schulter, endete in ihrer Hand. "Gehen Sie nach hinten zu Ihren Freunden", befahl Tyr Molly mit lauter Stimme durch den Krach, der auf der kleinen Brücke herrschte. "Sie sind hier vorne eine Gefahr für sich und andere."  
  
"Aber-" protestierte Molly schwach.  
  
"Kein Aber. Harper!" brüllte Anasazi als nächstes. "Wir müssen die Kabel kappen!"  
  
"Schon dabei, Meister, schon dabei." Harper hackte wie wild an der von Molly übernommenen Station herum. "Ich muss nur noch." "Jetzt, Harper", grollte Tyr und sah seine Chancen schwinden, Stammvater einer großen Familie zu werden, wenn er sich weiterhin den Ogami auf einer Silberplatte zum Abschuss anbot.  
  
***  
  
Die Andromeda befand sich im Slipstream. Bereits sechs Sprünge trennten das Schiff von Zhu Zhu-Hwai. Die Quantenverbindungen durch den Slipstream ähnelten den Wurzeln eines gigantischen Riesenbaumes; es gab keine Wegweiser, keine Hinweise. Die großen Routen verbanden Orte mit großer Masse - Planeten, Sonnen. Das schwierige am Streamen war, an den Abzweigungen die richtige Route zu wählen, die auf dem kürzesten Weg zum Ziel führte. Jede Route war richtig, sobald sich der Pilot für einen Weg entschieden hatte - nur wie lange das jeweilige Schiff dann noch zum gewünschten Ziel brauchte, trennte die guten von den schlechten Piloten. Es gab kein Umdrehen. Wer hier die Orientierung verlor, tauchte normalerweise nicht oder nur mit viel Glück wieder auf. Das Streamen konnte auch deshalb nicht auf künstliche Lebensformen verlagert werden, weil diesen die Intuition fehlte, die kürzeste Route auszuwählen. Einer KI mit einer Lebensdauer von eintausend Menschenjahren machte es nicht aus, wenn ein Sprung zwei Jahre dauerte, nur weil sie an einer Kreuzung den umständlicheren Weg eingeschlagen hatte.  
  
Beka am Steuer hatte keine Zeit, Gedanken auf die Theorie des Slipstreams zu vergeuden; das Fliegen lag ihr im Blut wie anderen Leute das Talent für Sprachen. Im Moment fand sie es allerdings schwierig, beinahe unmöglich, sich zu konzentrieren - rasende Kopfschmerzen lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder ab. Mehrere Beinahe-Crashs mit den Routenbegrenzungen waren die Folge.  
  
Wieder ertönte der Annäherungsalarm, ein konstantes, nervtötendes Piepen. Die Bildschirm-Andromeda kniff die Lippen zusammen. Rommie zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern und verschränkte die Arme fest hinter dem Rücken. Im Slipstreamuniversum war sie absolut hilf- und nutzlos ohne organischen Piloten, konnte daher nicht eingreifen. Einmal war Andromeda ohne Piloten im Slipstream verloren gegangen - für vierzehn Monate. Diese Erfahrung reichte ihr.  
  
Dylan klammerte sich an seiner Station fest, als die Andromeda ins Trudeln geriet. Er konnte und wollte diesen Holperflug nicht länger verantworten. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. "Beka, beenden Sie den Slipstream. Sofort." "Geht nicht. Kein Portal", keuchte der Erste Offizier der Andromeda angestrengt.  
  
Hunt verließ seine Station und stellte sich neben Beka, kontrollierte die Anzeigen vor ihr. Ein paar Eingaben und die folgende Analyse verrieten ihm, was er wissen wollte. "Schaffen Sie es bis hierhin?"  
  
Beka warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf die veränderte Anzeige. Das Piepen des Alarms verstärkte sich, als sie das Steuer für einen Moment verzog. "Aye, Captain", murmelte sie und korrigierte den Kurs, suchte den nächsten Ausgang in den Normalraum. Nach wenigen Sekunden zählte sie mit. "Ende Slipstream in drei.. zwei.. eins.. - jetzt."  
  
Der übliche hellblaue Knoten, die gewohnten Schlieren, kombiniert mit einer kurzen Phase der Orientierungslosigkeit, dann schwebte die Andromeda wieder im Normalraum. Dylan löste Bekas verkrampfte Finger von den Steuerbügeln und betätigte eine Taste über der Pilotenstation. Während die Steuereinheit zurück schwang, schimpfte Hunt mit sich selbst. Er hatte gewusst, dass Beka auf Grund ihrer Grippeinfektion angeschlagen war, aber das Ausmaß hatte er unterschätzt. Aus der Nähe konnte er den glänzenden Film auf ihrer Haut sehen. "Rommie, Diagnose." Dylan stützte Beka und half ihr, sich auf den Boden zu setzen.  
  
"Starkes Fieber. Sie gehört nicht auf die Brücke, sondern auf die Krankenstation."  
  
Beka schnaufte "Klugschwätzerin". Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an wie eine von den Melonen aus Harpers Experimenten - in der Regel gab es danach reichlich Melonensalat...  
  
"Andromeda - Position halten. Rommie - Nanobots?" Dylan behielt den Telegrammstil bei, während er sich an Hand der Anzeigen orientierte, wie viel Zeit sie der Abbruch des letzten Slipstreamsprunges gekostet hatte. Der Schaden hielt sich in Grenzen.  
  
"Ineffektiv", verkündete Rommie.  
  
"Bring sie zur Krankenstation, sieh, was du sonst noch tun kannst."  
  
Beka sträubte sich mit Haut und Haaren. "Ich bleibe hier."  
  
"Sie gehören ins Bett", beharrte Dylan.  
  
"Dylan, wir sind zu dritt", hielt Beka verschnupft dagegen. Ihre Stimme klang rau, aber bestimmt. "Was machen Sie, wenn wir auf die Ogami treffen? Sagen Sie ihnen dann 'Ich bin in der Unterzahl, es wäre unfair, auf mich zu schießen?' Vergessen Sie's. Ich bleibe hier. Rommie soll mir was gegen die Kopfschmerzen geben."  
  
Mit einer schlecht gelaunten Beka war nicht gut diskutieren und ihr Argument war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Außerdem war die Zeit zu kostbar, um sie mit Bekas eisernem Willen zu vergeuden. Abgesehen davon kribbelte es auch Dylan bereits verdächtig in der Nase, das erste Anzeichen, dass ihn die Infektion tatsächlich erwischt hatte. Bisher hatte er immer gehofft, die Infektion würde ihn verschonen. "Rommie - du hast Beka gehört. Andromeda - neuen Kurs berechnen. Beka - Sie ruhen sich ein wenig aus."  
  
Beka nickte und legte sich flach auf den Boden. Zeit zum Verschnaufen. Rommie verschwand im hinteren Teil der Brücke, suchte nach dem Injektor und dem geeigneten Mittel.  
  
"Kurs." Andromeda brach ab, ein für sie höchst ungewöhnliches Verhalten.  
  
Fragend hob Dylan die Augenbrauen, als sich die Holo-Rommie neben ihm manifestierte.  
  
"Dylan, der zusätzliche Speicher, den wir vor einigen Tagen entdeckt haben, hat sich aktiviert. Er enthält eine persönliche Nachricht für dich."  
  
Hunt hielt sich nicht mit Einzelheiten auf. "Auf den Schirm."  
  
"Es ist eine holografische Aufzeichnung. Ich kann sie nicht unterdrücken." Rommie klang ungläubig; dann begann das Hologramm zu flackern.  
  
"Was zum.", murmelte Dylan, als Rommies Körper von der ihm vertrauten Statur eines Gaheris Rhade in der klassischen rot-beigefarbenen High Guard Uniform ersetzt wurde. Instinktiv tastete seine rechte Hand nach der Kampflanze - bis ihm klar wurde, dass er damit kein Hologramm erschießen konnte.  
  
"Dylan", grüßte ihn die Stimme seines ehemaligen Freundes. Es fühlte sich gespenstisch an.  
  
"Ich nehme an, wir sind in unserer Partie schon recht weit fortgeschritten. Wie geht es Kylie? Hoffentlich hat sich die arme Major Vance noch keinen Schnupfen geholt."  
  
Hatte Gaheris zu Lebzeiten wirklich so hinterhältig grinsen können, grübelte Hunt, als er sich vom ersten Schreck erholt hatte.  
  
"Falls Sie sich fragen, woher ich das wissen kann - ganz einfach: ich habe die Nanobots. sagen wir: meinen Vorstellungen angepasst. Sie mussten nur unsere letzte Partie eröffnen und anfangen, Gebiete zu verlieren. Den Rest erledigen die Nanobots für mich. Nach meinen Berechnungen müsste die halbe Crew der Andromeda mittlerweile an den Symptomen der rigelianischen Grippe leiden. Oh, und seien Sie der guten Andromeda nicht böse - ich habe ihr diese Nachricht untergeschoben und ihre Erinnerung daran gelöscht."  
  
Wie hatte er sich so in Gaheris täuschen können? Trotz des Verrats am Commonwealth hatte Dylan ihm bisher beinahe ehrenvolle Motive unterstellt - Rhade hatte sich in letzter Konsequenz für die Seite der Nietzscheaner entschieden. Aber so.  
  
Das Hologramm seines ehemaligen Ersten Offiziers lockerte die stramme militärische Haltung. Auch der Ton wurde versöhnlicher. "Nichts für ungut, Dylan. Ich werde gewinnen, weil ich gewinnen muss. Hephaistos wird nur der Anfang und dieses Szenario ist meine Rückversicherung, dass die Andromeda tatsächlich fällt. Sie sollten nicht noch mehr Gebiete verlieren... Rhade Ende." Gaheris' Hologramm hob den Unterarm mit den Knochenklingen zum nietzscheanischen Gruß, dann flackerte die Darstellung. Gaheris verschwand und Rommie erschien wieder. "Andromeda?" Die Frage war an alle drei gerichtet. "Wie ist das möglich?"  
  
Das Hologramm, der Avatar und das Abbild auf dem Wandschirm sahen sich quer über die Brücke an. Dreifache Ratlosigkeit. "Prüfe und analysiere", verkündete die Bildschirm-Andromeda.  
  
Dylan unterdrückte den aufkeimenden Hustenreiz und beobachtete, wie Rommie Beka den Injektor an eine Stelle oberhalb des Schlüsselbeins hielt und abdrückte.  
  
"Analyse beendet", meldete Andromeda. "Er hat schiffseigene Komponenten benutzt, manipuliert und dann seine Spuren verwischt. Der Speicher, die Nanobots, alles trägt meine Signatur, deshalb wurden sie nicht überprüft. Die veränderten Nanobots tragen die Infektionskeime in sich und haben sich über alle Systeme des Schiffes ausgebreitet. Es wird etwas dauern, bis ich neue Nanobots programmiert habe, die gegen die Infektion effektiv sind. Dylan, die Sterblichkeitsrate bei der gewählten Infektion ist sehr hoch. Wahrscheinlich hätte Rhade es geschafft, mehr als 80 % der Crew damit zu töten. Außerdem vermute ich, dass er noch weitere Überraschungen bereithält, wenn du weiterhin im Go gegen ihn Gebiete verlierst."  
  
Hunt nahm die Information auf, verarbeitete sie. "Was ist mit Beka und mir?" lautete seine erste Frage.  
  
"Sie sind beide infiziert, aber bis die neuen Nanobots einsatzfähig sind, halten Sie durch", beendete die Rommie mit dem Injektor in der Hand die Ausführungen der Kern-KI.  
  
Die beiden Menschen sahen sich an. "Tröstlich", versuchte Dylan in einem Anfall von schwarzem Humor den Ernst der Lage zu mildern. Beka ließ sich zurück aufs Deck sinken. Mit einer Hand die Augen vor der Helligkeit schützend, die sie als schmerzhaft empfand, beobachtete sie Dylan, der den Platz an der Pilotenkonsole - ihrer Station! - einnahm und nachdenklich auf den Hauptschirm starrte. "Andromeda, kannst du die Verbindung zwischen der Go-Partie und den Ereignissen finden? Der Speichererweiterung, der Veränderung der Nanobots und der Selbstaktivierung dieser Nachricht?"  
  
"Ich müsste die Zugriffszeit und die Authorisierung isolieren", erwiderte Andromeda von ihrem Bildschirm herunter. Rommie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du irrst dich - ich meine, wir irren uns. Vielmehr: ich irre mich." Beka, Dylan und die Bildschirm-Andromeda sahen den Avatar an. Gelegentlich nahm die Persönlichkeitsaufteilung in Kern-KI, Hologramm und Avatar seltsame Formen an. Rommie ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren. "Ich konnte die Datei bisher nicht finden, weil Rhade sie versteckt hatte - wie soll ich durch zeitliche Eingrenzung weitere versteckte Dateien finden?"  
  
Das Hologramm versetzte sich zwischen Bildschirm und Avatar. "Harper könnte es", meinte es ein wenig verträumt.  
  
"Harper ist nicht hier", kam die knappe Antwort vom Bildschirm. Daraufhin schwiegen alle Ausfertigungen der Andromeda.  
  
"Rommie..." schniefte Beka mühselig. "Müsste Rhade nicht seinen Kommandocode benutzt haben, um sich Zugang zu dir zu verschaffen?"  
  
"Selbstverständlich", antworteten alle Andromedas unisono.  
  
"Natürlich..." Dylan verstand und nickte der schlapp am Boden Liegenden aufmunternd zu. "Gute Idee."  
  
"Andromeda. Authorisierung Erster Offizier, Rebecca Valentine, Code Zero- Zero-Strike-Red-Zero. Zugang zu allen Daten, die unter dieser Authorisierung in der Zeit von CY 9781 bis CY 9784 gemacht und nach der Aufzeichnung versteckt wurden."  
  
Anerkennend wiederholte Dylan sein Nicken. Er hätte den Zeithorizont nicht besser eingrenzen können - vom Friedensschluss mit den Magog, der sich später als Hauptursache für den Verrat der Nietzscheaner herausgestellt hatte, bis zum Jahr des Aufstandes. Beka hatte ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht.  
  
Die Holo-Rommie verkündete. "Eine Nachricht von der Maru, Alter: 2 Stunden." Ungefragt öffnete sie die Verbindung.  
  
"Hier spricht die Eureka Maru." Tyr sprach ruhig. "Wir hatten die Walhalla im Schlepptau. Mussten sie abkoppeln. Angriff von drei Ogami- Fightern." Es krachte im Hintergrund; es hörte sich an, als würde ein Metallteil scheppernd zu Boden fallen. "Einen von den Bastarden haben wir erledigt, einer ist verschwunden und holt vermutlich Verstärkung, der dritte hat sich an unsere Fersen geheftet. Wir haben Kurs auf folgende Koordinaten genommen..." Tyr gab eine Reihe von Koordinaten durch. "Tyr, sagen Sie ihm- " rief Harper aus dem Hintergrund dazwischen. "Maru over", beendete Tyr seinen Bericht, Harpers Einwand ignorierend.  
  
"Andromeda - Kurs zu den neuen Koordinaten berechnen. Was erwartet uns dort?" Dylan zögerte nicht lange. Was immer es war, was Rhade in diesen Dateien versteckt hatte - es hatte so lange geschlummert und Dylan vertraute seinem Glück, dass die Dateien dort auch noch ein Weilchen länger schlummern würden. Ein Tastendruck und die Steuereinheit schob sich von hinten und oben an ihn heran, stützte seinen Rücken. Zum Teufel mit den Geistern der Vergangenheit, schwor er sich und war kurz davor, das Flexi mit der Go-Partei zu zerknüllen.  
  
"Halt!" Rommie verhinderte die Zerstörung des Flexis durch ihr schnelles Eingreifen. "Nicht! Wenn das hier-" sie hielt den DIN A4-großen Spielplan hoch, "zerstört wird, zerstört es uns mit. Rhade hat Sicherheitsvorkehrungen eingebaut... nach meinen Analysen hättest du die Partie nie gewinnen können." Sie bemerkte Hunt und Valentines fragende Blicke. "Ja, ich konnte die Dateien finden Dank Bekas Authorisierung."  
  
"Was noch, Rommie?"  
  
"Er hat den jeweiligen Spielstand mit den uns bekannten Ereignissen verknüpft - erst solltest du Gebiete erobern und dafür belohnt werden, dann solltest du verlieren und Stück für Stück-"  
  
"Bestraft werden", stöhnte Dylan. "Rhade war schon immer ein schlechter Verlierer." Er griff sich an Kopf, drückte mit dem Daumen auf eine schmerzende Stille über der Nasenwurzel. Lag es an den ungeheuerlichen Enthüllungen oder daran, dass die manipulierten Nanobots über seine robuste Natur triumphierten und er langsam die Wirkungen der Grippe spürte?  
  
"Nein", meinte Rommie ruhig, aber bestimmt. "Getötet werden. Die Infektion war nur der Auftakt zu noch netteren... Überraschungen. Er hatte ein Programm zu meiner Zerstörung codiert - und er hat einen Kontrakt mit einem halben Dutzend Söldnerbanden abgeschlossen. Auf deinen Tod."  
  
"Söldnerbanden.?" echote Dylan tonlos.  
  
"Die Cresta, die Minux aus dem Taurus-System, Parellianer. ", zählte das Hologramm auf. "..und die Ogami. Bis auf die Ogami hat keine dieser Rassen die Lange Nacht überlebt."  
  
"Rhade - hat - mir - Söldner - auf - den - Hals - gehetzt?" Dylan war die personifizierte Ungläubigkeit. "Verdammt." Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Konsole vor ihm.  
  
"Und das war mein Vorgänger?" ächzte Beka. "Da kann man Sie zu mir nur beglückwünschen." Sie empfand tiefes Mitgefühl für Dylan und dachte an den Zorn, den sie nach Bobbys Verrat damals empfunden hatte, der ihr gegenüber einen Ladung geschmuggelter Waffen als Computertransport deklariert hatte - sie hätte ihn dafür töten können. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn nur von Bord der Maru geworfen - und aus ihrem Leben...  
  
"Das erklärt aber nicht, wie die Ogami mir auf Haukon Tau Drift auflauern konnten oder warum sie jetzt die gleiche Raumstation wie wir als Ziel haben", schlussfolgerte Hunt einen Moment später; sein Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, suchte eine Erklärung.  
  
Rommie, der Avatar, näherte sich Dylan, den Injektor in den Händen. "Ich habe im Moment nicht genug Information, um eine Analyse durchzuführen. Meine zutreffendste Vermutung ist - Zufall."  
  
"Nietzscheaner", murmelte Hunt immer noch fassungslos. "Wehe, du hast sie als Feind - aber als Freund sind sie noch fürchterlicher."  
  
Rommie hob den Injektor; sie hatte die Dosierung des Schmerzmittels heruntergesetzt.  
  
"Dylan."  
  
Er sah sie an, die Stirn gerunzelt. "Muss das jetzt sein?" fragte er ungnädig.  
  
"Es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Oder willst du den Ogami die Geschichte von der Unterzahl vielleicht mit Kopfschmerzen erzählen.?" konterte Rommie gelassen.  
  
Das Stichwort Ogami brachte Hunt halbwegs wieder zur Besinnung. Rhade hatte sein Spiel schon vor 305 Jahren verloren und war tot, die Gefahr für die Andromeda schien gebannt - jetzt musste er sich um den Rest der Besatzung kümmern. Trotzdem, die Gründlichkeit, mit der Rhade seinen Verrat am Commonwealth und vor allem an ihm vorbereitet hatte, entsetzte ihn. Jahrelang hatten die Nietzscheaner den Hinterhalt von Hephaistos geplant, ihre Flotte gebaut - und Rhade hatte genug Zeit verwendet, um Kontrakte mit Söldnern abzuschließen und diese lächerliche Go-Partie zu inszenieren, nur um zu verhindern, dass Dylan über ihn triumphierte. War er denn blind gewesen, dass er so gar nichts davon mitbekommen hatte?  
  
Er grübelte immer noch, während er bereits das nächste Slipstreamportal mit PSL-Geschwindigkeit ansteuerte.  
  
Beka beobachtete ihn durch halbgeschlossene Augenlider und kämpfte mit widersprüchlichen Emotionen. Natürlich tat Dylan ihr Leid - so von seinem ehemals besten Freund verraten zu werden, das war grauenhaft. Aber vielleicht würde es ihm die Augen öffnen in Bezug auf die erneuten Verhandlungen mit den Nietzscheanern, allen voran dem Sabra-Jaguar Clan unter Führung des Erzherzogs Charlemagne Bolivar und seiner ehrgeizigen Ersten Ehefrau Elsbett. Wobei sich Beka nicht sicher war, ob ihre Abneigung nicht eher darauf beruhte, dass Elsbett unverhohlen damit geprahlt hatte, mit Dylan eine Nacht verbracht zu haben. Schließlich war Beka ihrerseits standhaft genug gewesen, die Gelegenheit zu einem Abenteuer mit Charlemagne nicht zu nutzen. Dumm von ihr eigentlich, denn Charlemagne war nicht nur charmant und sah gut aus... ihre Gedanken drifteten zurück zu Dylan und der kleinen Anekdote mit dem Injektor - da stürzte sich dieser Mann tollkühn Hals über Kopf mit einer Besatzung, die aus ihm, einem Androiden und einer Grippekranken bestand und die kaum in der Lage war, die notwendigen Stationen eines gigantischen Raumschiffes zu besetzen, in einen Kampf gegen ehemalige Offiziere mit Rachegelüsten und blutrünstigen Kopfgeldjägern, um seine Herzdame - oder jemanden, der dem Äquivalent recht nahe kam - vor eben jenen Kopfgeldjägern zu retten und hatte Angst vor so einer Kleinigkeit wie einem medizinischen Injektor. Ein echter Mann eben...  
  
Als die Andromeda in den Slipstream überging, erlaubte sich Beka den Luxus, die Augen zu schließen. Sie musste fit sein, wenn es gegen die Ogami ging. Mit halbem Ohr hörte sie, wie Dylan leise zu Rommie sagte: "Erinnere mich daran, dass ich Harper bei Gelegenheit deine Speicher- und Datenbänke nach weiteren Aufzeichnungen durchsuchen lasse. Und jetzt sag' mir, was uns an diesen Koordinaten erwartet."  
  
***  
  
Kapitel 5:  
  
Am Ende der Zuversicht  
  
"Warum haben Sie Dylan nicht erzählt, dass wir Molly an Bord haben? Das war nicht nett von Ihnen." Trance wagte es, Tyr zu kritisieren.  
  
Der Nietzscheaner schnaubte. "Gefühlsduselei." Er steuerte die Maru so knapp es ging an einem Gasriesen vorbei in der Hoffnung, der einsame Fighter würde ihre Spur verlieren. Eine Hoffnung, die sich nicht erfüllte - als sie den Gasriesen hinter sich gelassen hatten, tauchte der Fighter hinter ihnen wieder auf. Er hielt sich in gebührender Entfernung, griff nicht an, ließ sich aber durch keines der bisherigen Manöver abschütteln. Tyr war sicher, dass die Ogami in absehbarer Zeit mit einer größeren Anzahl Schiffen wieder auftauchen würden. Über die Motive konnte er nur spekulieren, denn einen Sinn sah er nicht darin, dass Kopfgeldjäger Jagd auf ein herunter gekommenes Frachtschiff und das Beinahewrack der Walhalla machten. Es sei denn aus Rache für ein geplatztes Geschäft - und die Waffenkammer der zerstörten High Guard Orbital Station wäre eine fette Beute für die Ogami gewesen. Dass Tyr mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, schloss er daraus, dass die Ogami sich nicht eine Sekunde für die abgekoppelte Walhalla interessiert hatten, sondern sich ausschließlich an die Fährte der Maru gehängt hatten. "Dylan macht sich große Sorgen um Molly." Trance' blieb unnachgiebig. Sie hatte der Bitte Dylans, alle Studenten zu finden, keine große Bedeutung beigemessen, sich nur darüber gewundert. "Wenn der liebe Dylan überhaupt weiß, dass sie an Bord der Walhalla war", antwortete Tyr kühl und steuerte die Maru in den Kobaltkluster, den er Dylan als Zielort angegeben hatte. In der Partikelwolke würden sie den Sensoren der Ogami entgehen. Leider waren sie selbst dort ebenfalls blind, so dass sie gelegentlich den Nebel würden verlassen müssen, um nach der Andromeda Ascendant Ausschau zu halten. "Dylan weiß mehr als Sie glauben." Trance war um keine Antwort verlegen, und obwohl Tyr es nicht zugeben wollte, beeindruckte ihn ihre ruhige Art nachhaltig. Sie war beinahe so unnachgiebig in ihren Ansichten und ihrem Verhalten wie Andromeda. Brummig fiel daher seine Antwort aus. "Ich hoffe, er macht sich um seine Crew genau so viel Sorgen." Harper sah Trance an, zuckte mit den Schultern. Tyr war eben Tyr. Dann wandte der Ingenieur seine Aufmerksamkeit den Anzeigen vor ihm zu. Der Kobaltkluster war zugegeben ein effektiver Schutz vor Sensoren - kein Strahl durchdrang die Partikelwolke. Aber wie lange konnten sie hier drin bleiben? Würde der Ogami-Fighter irgendwann die Geduld verlieren und abdrehen? Aber um das festzustellen, mussten sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen prüfen, ob ihr Verfolger noch da war und sich dabei erneut der Gefahr des Beschusses aussetzen. Keine zu verlockenden Aussichten, zumal der Fighter, den sie zerstört hatten, mehr oder weniger ein Zufallstreffer gewesen war und der Pilot das für ihn bedauerliche Unglück gehabt hatte, genau die Flugbahn eines Torpedos zu kreuzen, den Tyr ohne Zielortung abgeschossen hatte. "Was war das?" Trance mit ihren außerordentlich feinen Sinnen horchte auf. "Habt Ihr das auch. gespürt?" In ihrem Nacken kribbelte es, als ob die feinen Härchen am Haarsatz zu Berge stünden. "Was?" kam die doppelte Frage von Tyr und Harper. "Ich weiß nicht. etwas Unheimliches. wie ein Erdbeben?" Unbehaglich sah sich Trance um; dabei schwangen ihre langen dunkelroten Strähnen hin und her. "Das einzige Geräusch, das ich höre, ist das Knirschen Ihres Lederoberteils." Für Tyr war die Sache damit erledigt. Harper horchte einen Moment länger, verglich die Schiffsgeräusche mit den normalen Betriebsgeräuschen. Da war etwas. ein Grollen. aber es hatte nichts mit dem Schiff zu tun. verdammt, ohne Sensoren war er blind. hastig öffnete er die Konfiguration für die Sensoren und hoffte auf einen göttlichen Einfall, damit wenigstens die Nahbereichssensoren eine klare Messung ablieferten. "Tyr. ich glaube, es wäre besser, Sie würden die Maru für einen Schnellstart vorbereiten", Trance' Stimme wackelte. "Ich fühle etwas. Unheimliches", wiederholte sie. Harper fluchte, änderte die Konfiguration wieder, als seine Anzeigen schwarz blieben. "Komm' schon, Baby, komm' schon", murmelte er. Seine Finger huschten über den Bildschirm. Kaum hatte er dem System endlich eine Anzeige entlockt, rief er laut. "Verdammt. oszillierende Neutrinos. erhöhte Gammastrahlung. die sind wahnsinnig! Oh Mann, Tyr, nichts wie weg hier, die haben so was Ähnliches wie Novabomben in den Nebel gefeuert. Die Partikel haben sich explosionsartig entzündet! Uns fliegt gleich alles um die Ohren!" Harpers Panik war nicht zu überhören. Ohne zu fackeln, griff Tyr zu den Steuerbügeln, beschleunigte aus dem Nebel heraus. Wenn es möglich war, verachtete er die Ogami noch mehr als bisher. Der Nietzscheaner schrie seinen Zorn heraus, als die Maru ruckhaft vorwärts sprang. Wenn die feigen Hunde von Kopfgeldjäger es so haben wollten, dann würde er ihnen im offenen Kampf zeigen, wozu er imstande war, er, Tyr, Sohn des Barbarossa und der Viktoria, vom Stamme der Kodiak.  
  
"Die Welle wird uns gleich erfasst haben!"  
  
"Festhalten!" donnerte Tyrs Stimme durchs Schiff, war auch ohne Kommverbindung im Mannschaftsquartier zu verstehen. Molly und die übrigen gehfähigen Studenten suchten nach Halt. Die beiden Verletzten waren auf ihren Liegen festgeschnallt, das Beste, was ihnen unter diesen Umständen passieren konnte. Angespannt nagte Molly an ihrer Unterlippe. Das hier durfte einfach nicht das Ende sein. Die Druckwelle der Explosion erfasste die Maru mit der gleichen Umbarmherzigkeit wie eine Tsunamiwoge nach einem Surfbrett griff. Einem Spielball gleich wurde das Frachtschiff durchgerüttelt. Die Duraniumlegierung der Hülle ächzte und stöhnte, doch der Rumpf hielt den gewaltigen Kräften, die an ihm zerrten, stand. Sobald die Maru auf die gleiche Geschwindigkeit wie die Druckwelle beschleunigt hatte, wurde es für die Passagieren angenehmer. Einer Kanonenkugel gleich schoss die Maru schließlich aus dem Feuerball, der einmal als Kobaltnebel bekannt gewesen war. Die Ogami-Fighter - fünf an der Zahl -, die auf diesen Moment gewartet hatten, nahmen die Eureka Maru sofort unter Beschuss.  
  
***  
  
Als die Andromeda den Slipstream verließ, wurde Dylan von der beißenden Helligkeit auf dem Hauptschirm geblendet. Er vergrub sein Gesicht vorübergehend in der Beuge seines Armes, während er mit der anderen Hand die Taste betätigte, mit der die Steuereinheit in die Ruhestellung einrastete. "Andromeda, Filter auf Maximum!" Danach wurde es ihm erst möglich, auf den Schirm zu sehen. Trotzdem konnte Hunt nicht verhindern, dass ihm das Wasser aus den Augen lief und seine Sicht behinderte. "Spuren einer Kobalt-Neutrino-Explosion. Der Kobaltkluster ist verschwunden", meldete die Bildschirm-Andromeda. "In ungefähr 15 Sekunden wird die Druckwelle der Explosion uns ergreifen. Und fünf Fighter greifen die Maru an." Die Darstellung auf dem Hauptschirm wechselte von der reinen Bildübertragung in den Taktikmodus. Grün für die Maru, rot für die fünf Angreifer. "Das sieht nicht gut aus", murmelte er, die Stimme eine Oktave tiefer als sonst. "Andromeda, freie Hand bei der Wahl der Taktik. Ziel: Zerstörung der Fighter. Rette die Maru um jeden Preis." Dylan war dazu gezwungen, da er allein die notwendigen Befehle und Handgriffe nicht erteilen bzw. ausführen konnte. Beka lag immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden, schien tief und fest zu schlafen. "Verstanden. Eröffne mit Angriffsmuster Epsilon Zero." Rommie übernahm die Kommandostation, während Dylan sich zu Beka hinunter beugte. "Beka, aufwachen!" Er schniefte und rüttelte an ihrer Schulter. In den letzten Minuten hatte er förmlich spüren können, wie seine Nasenschleimhäute anschwollen und das Luftholen beinahe unmöglich geworden war. Mühevoll öffnete Beka die Augen. "Wo sind wir?" "Schilde auf Maximum. Offensivraketen einsatzbereit." Obwohl es nicht nötig war, unterhielt sich Andromeda laut mit ihrem Avatar. Wahrscheinlich sollte Dylan den aktuellen Status mitbekommen.  
  
"Geschätzte Zeit bis zum Kontakt mit der Welle: vier. drei. zwei. eins. jetzt!"  
  
"Am Kobaltkluster. Das heißt - das, was davon." Wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand getroffen, raste die Welle über die Andromeda hinweg, drohte sie mitzureißen. Doch das Kriegsschiff bockte wie ein Mustang, widerstand den enormen Kräften und zerschnitt die Welle. Dylan wurde durch die Stöße von den Beinen gerissen und prallte mit dem Kopf voraus an eine Metallstrebe der Brüstung. Stark benommen sackte er zusammen und blieb am Fuß der Brüstung liegen; aus einer Platzwunde über dem linken Auge tropfte hellrotes Blut, rann über sein Gesicht.  
  
". übrig geblieben ist", vollendete Rommie Dylans Satz.  
  
Beka kämpfte sich auf die Knie, robbte sich durch die schwächer werdenden Erschütterungen des Schiffes zu Dylan. "Alles ok?", fragte sie und hatte das Gefühl, bei jedem Atemzug ihre eigene Lunge rasseln zu hören. Das hier ging definitiv über die Bokor-Infektion hinaus. "Ist Dylan verletzt?" fragte Rommie von ihrer Station aus. Sie stand ruhig da, glich alle Erschütterungen mit unglaublicher Präzision aus und brauchte die Kontrollen nicht von Hand zu bedienen, sondern griff über die Kern-KI auf alle Funktionen zurück. Während sie fragte, hatte sie bereits mehrere Salven von A/P-Torpedos gefeuert, Flugmanöver vorprogrammiert und die Schadenskontrolle abgerufen.  
  
"Nein", rang sich Dylan ab. Er sah alles doppelt.  
  
"Ja", sagte im gleichen Moment Beka.  
  
"Nichts. Schlimmes", ergänzte der Erstere.  
  
"Nur eine Gehirnerschütterung und eine Platzwunde", fügte die Letztere hinzu.  
  
"Mir fehlt nichts", protestierte Dylan, bevor ihm schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Das letzte Geräusch, das er mitbekam, war die akustische Bestätigung, dass die Offensivwaffen der Andromeda Ascendant sich ihren fünf Zielen näherten.  
  
***  
  
"Front and center, soldier."  
  
Leise und freundlich drang eine bekannte weibliche Stimme zu ihm vor. Beka. und die Worte hatte er doch schon mal irgendwo gehört. Erinnerungsfetzen trieben auf ihn zu. Schmerzen in der Schulter. Hoffnungslosigkeit. die Magoginvasion. mit genau den gleichen Worten war er damals auch begrüßt worden, nachdem Trance ihn auf dem MedDeck wieder zusammen geflickt hatte. Dylan schlug langsam die Augen auf - und schloss sie wieder. Er sah immer noch doppelt. Eine andere Erklärung hatte er nicht für die zwei blonden Frauen, die er neben sich hatte stehen sehen.  
  
"Hallo. Dylan", sagte eine zweite weibliche Stimme. Das war nicht Beka.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er Augen ein zweites Mal. Nein, er sah nicht doppelt - es waren tatsächlich zwei Frauen. Rechts von ihm stand Beka und links. "Molly", sagte er und fühlte ein Gefühl der Wärme und Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. Sie war hier. ohne nachzudenken versuchte er, sich aufzurichten. Beide Frauen griffen gleichzeitig zu und hinderten ihn daran. Stöhnend gab er nach und legte seinen dröhnenden Kopf auf der Nackenrolle ab.  
  
"Liegenbleiben", sagte Beka von rechts. Sie klang verschnupft, registrierte Dylan; im nächsten Moment wurde ihm die Geschichte mit den Grippeviren wieder bewusst. "Wie geht's Ihnen?" fragte er schleppend. "Besser als Ihnen. Deshalb darf ich stehen und Sie bleiben liegen." Dieser Art von weiblicher Logik war Hunt im Moment nicht gewachsen.  
  
"Du hast uns ganz schön Angst eingejagt", ergänzte Molly von links.  
  
Dylans Blick wanderte von links nach rechts und zurück nach links.  
  
"Du trägst. Uniform", sagte er verwundert. "Und deine Haare sind. kürzer." Die Haare - wie in seinem Traum, durchfuhr es ihn. "Wie kommst du hierher? Was ist passiert?" Dunkel erinnerte er sich an die Begegnung mit der Metallstrebe - mitten in einer Druckwelle und kurz vorm Angriff. Mit einer Hand tastete er seine Stirn ab, fand die schmerzende Stelle über der linken Augenbraue. "Trance sagt, es bleibt keine Narbe zurück, wenn die Behandlung abgeschlossen ist", meinte Beka und deutete auf Dylans Kopf. "Sie und die anderen haben Molly und einen weiteren Studenten auf der Walhalla gefunden." Sie machte eine Pause und beobachtete, wie Mollys Hand sich sachte auf Dylans legte. 'Uh oh', dachte sie, 'das sieht schlecht für dich aus, Rommie'. Beka war nicht entgangen, dass Rommie im Lauf der Zeit immer mehr Gefühle für ihren Captain entwickelt hatte. "Was ist mit den Ogami?" Die Tatsache, dass Tyr ihm die Rettung Mollys unterschlagen hatte, überging Dylan im Moment großzügig. "Andromeda hat sie vernichtet. Sie und Trance haben die Nanobots während Ihres. Zwangsschlafes umprogrammiert und uns beiden injiziert. Langsam wird es wieder. trotzdem, ich gehe jetzt besser zurück... in mein Quartier", bereitete Beka ihren Abgang vor. "Erholen Sie sich gut." Sie drehte sich um verließ das MedDeck.  
  
"Danke", meinte Dylan. "Andromeda, Privatsphärenmodus."  
  
"Dylan, es befinden sich außer dir noch weitere Patienten und Trance auf dem medizinischen Deck", protestierte das augenblicklich erscheinende Hologramm der Andromeda. "Aber niemand, der Gespräche aufzeichnet. Rommie, bitte." Dylan blieb höflich, aber hart. Er konnte sogar dem Hologramm ansehen, wie gekränkt Andromeda war.  
  
"Wie du willst. Aktiviere Privatsphärenmodus." Das Hologramm verschwand.  
  
Ächzend drehte sich Dylan auf die Seite und ignorierte dabei das Dröhnen im Kopf. Da es nicht seine erste Gehirnerschütterung war, wusste er, dass er noch ein bis zwei Tage mit den Nachwirkungen zu kämpfen haben würde. Nicht alles ließ sich mit einem Injektor und ein paar Nanobots sofort kurieren. Vorsichtig erlaubte er seinen Fingern, sich um Mollys Hand zu schließen, die ganz leicht auf seiner gelegen hatte. Er sah ihr in die Augen, lotete seine eigenen Gefühle aus. Zu viele für jetzt. Die Standardfrage "Wie geht es dir?" musste als Eröffnung reichen. "Du hast mir einen riesigen Schreck eingejagt", wiederholte sie mit gesenkter Stimme. Die anderen Patienten wie Red of Rainbow mussten nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, was gesprochen wurde. Es reichte das, was sie sahen, um sich einen eigenen Reim darauf zu machen. "Andromeda rettet uns in letzter Sekunde und als wir auf die Brücke kommen, liegt Beka mit Schüttelfrost auf dem Boden und du voller Blut im Gesicht daneben." Zögernd hob sie die verbundene Hand, fuhr mit den freien Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über seine Stirn oberhalb der Narbe. "Das sah böse aus." Die Berührung fühlte sich gut an. Dylan lächelte. So groggy wie er sich fühlte, hatte Trance ihn sicherlich mit Schlafmitteln voll gepumpt, damit er sich richtig ausruhen konnte. "Was. ist mit deiner Hand?" fragte er mit schwerer Zunge. Lange konnte er sich nicht mehr wach halten. "Unfall mit dem Datenkabel. Harper hat mich erlöst." Molly lächelte. "Harper ist ein Genie."  
  
"Lass' ihn das. bloß nie. hören." Die Augenlider klappten wie von selbst herunter. Er fühlte, wie die Muskulatur seiner Hand erschlaffte und Mollys Hand freigaben. Das letzte, das er hörte, bevor er ins Reich der Träume hinüber glitt, war ein Flüstern Mollys. "Du hast mir gefehlt." So gerne hätte er ihr geantwortet, aber sein Körper holte sich mit Trance' Unterstützung endlich die Ruhe, die er brauchte. Er war schon eingeschlafen, als Molly sich über ihn beugte und einen Kuss auf seine Stirn hauchte.  
  
***  
  
Einen halben Tag später fand ein Debriefing der besonderen Art statt: im Quartier des Captains. Die Andromeda befand sich auf dem Rückflug nach Zhu Zhu-Hwai; es gab dort noch Kleinigkeiten zu klären. Hunt hatte sich nach einer weiteren Runde Schlaf nicht von Trance daran hindern lassen, das MedDeck zu verlassen und war in sein eigenes Bett zurückgekehrt. Von dort erledigte er dringende Aufgaben und bereitete die fällige Aufarbeitung der vorangegangenen Ereignisse vor. Hierzu bestellte er die Mitglieder seiner Crew der Reihe nach erst einzeln und dann gemeinsam mit Molly in sein Quartier. Er begann in der großen Runde mit Nebensächlichkeiten. Zhu Zhu-Hwai hatte die Charta mittlerweile unterzeichnet, damit erhöhte sich die Anzahl der im Verteidigungspakt zusammengeschlossenen Planeten und Systeme auf 44. Die Akademie auf Möbius war über die glückliche Rettung der sechs Studenten informiert; mit Dal'Orio, dem Leiter der Akademie, hatte Dylan vereinbart, die Studenten so lange auf der Andromeda zu behalten, bis die Walhalla wieder flug- und verteidigungsfähig war und die Abholung durch ein Kurierschiff der Akademie so höflich wie es ging, ohne Verdacht zu erwecken, abgelehnt. Natürlich waren seine Motive nicht ganz uneigennützig, aber das musste Hunt niemandem auf die Nase binden. Rommie hatte die Extraarbeit für ihre Bots zur Kenntnis genommen und sich unverzüglich an die Reparatur der Walhalla gemacht, die im Hangar neben der Maru stand. Tyr, Trance und Harper bekamen Ehrenurkunden der Akademie für die Rettung der Studenten ausgehändigt, die per Slipmail gekommen waren. Tyr grunzte und beachtete das Flexi mit der Urkunde nicht weiter, wohingegen sich Trance und Harper wirklich freuten. Auch Molly bekam eine codierte Nachricht von der Akademie mit weiteren Anweisungen. In Molly steckte das Zeug zu einem echten Kommando-Offizier und Dylan freute sich, dass Dal'Orio mit ihm in dieser Angelegenheit einer Meinung war. Als letztes Thema ging Dylan auf die Go-Herausforderung durch Gaheris Rhade ein, die "Zitterpartie", wie er es nannte. ". sollte ich also jemals wieder ein Flexi mit einer uralten Nachricht und einer Einladung zu einer Partie Go erhalten, warnen Sie mich vorher. Harper, wie weit sind Sie mit der Entschärfung?" "Fast erledigt, Boss. Kleinigkeit, die Verknüpfungen zur den internen Systemen zu finden, wenn man weiß, wo man suchen muss."  
  
"Gut. Haben Sie die restlichen Speicher der Andromeda durchforstet?"  
  
"Ja, keine weiteren Trojaner gefunden. Cleaner war die gute alte Rommie noch nie."  
  
Dylan war erleichtert. Im Einzelgespräch mit Harper hatten beide gemeinsam unter Dylans Kommandocode Andromeda in den Diagnosemodus versetzt, nachdem Harper der KI die Diagnoseparameter einprogrammiert hatte.  
  
"Harper." drohte Rommie scherzhaft. "Benehmen Sie sich." Rommie hatte Hunt zuvor unter vier Augen berichtet, wie sie die Ogami-Einheiten zerstört hatte. Es musste eng gewesen sein, denn ohne Dylans Authorisierung war Rommie nicht in der Lage gewesen, die schweren Offensivraketen einzusetzen, eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung aus alten Commonwealth-Tagen. Die oberste Gewalt hatte immer der Captain oder sein eingesetzter Stellvertreter, nicht die KI. Dennoch hatte Andromeda es geschafft, vier Fighter zu eliminieren. Der fünfte hatte sein Heil in der Flucht gesucht. "Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer die Ogami auf Haukon Tau Drift auf mich angesetzt hat oder warum sie jetzt wieder aufgetaucht sind. Wir wissen definitiv, dass der Kontrakt zwischen Rhade und den Ogami noch immer offen ist, das heißt, wir werden diesen Söldnern früher oder später wieder über den Weg laufen. Ich für meinen Teil würde nie wieder bevorzugen, aber Glück ist im Universum relativ", endete Dylan.  
  
Als sich die Runde auflöste, passte Beka einen günstigen Moment ab und murmelte im Hinausgehen Dylan zu. "Sie denken daran - ich möchte zu Weihnachten ein Happy End sehen?" Verschwörerisch grinste sie ihm zu.  
  
***  
  
Kapitel 6:  
  
Stille Nacht  
  
'Ein Happy End kann man das nicht nennen', dachte Dylan, als er vor der Tür zum Obs Deck zögerte und ihm Bekas Worte einfielen. Jenseits der Tür wartete Molly auf ihn. Entschlossen strich Hunt seinen nachtblauen Pullover glatt, betätigte den Türöffner und trat ein. Molly lehnte mit dem Rücken zu ihm an der Balustrade vor der Aerofilmscheibe und hatte die Hände aufgestützt. In Gedanken versunken betrachtete sie die vorbeiziehenden Planeten. Dylan näherte sich ihr lautlos. Sie einfach ruhig stehen zu sehen, war ungewohnt. Normalerweise sprudelte Molly vor Unternehmungslust und konnte keine Sekunde still stehen. "Molly... du wolltest mich sehen?" Er war bis auf wenige Zentimeter unbemerkt an sie herangetreten. Dennoch erschrak sie nicht, sondern drehte sich langsam um. Ihre kürzeren Haare verdeckten den Dataport nicht mehr so, wie es die langen getan hatten, deshalb blieb Dylans Blick kurz an ihrem Implantat hängen. "Ja... ich wollte mich verabschieden." Als sie sich umgedreht hatte, standen sich die beiden auf Tuchfühlung gegenüber. Kein Atemzug, kein Augenblinzeln des jeweils anderen entging ihnen. Molly stieg der Geruch frischer Wäsche in die Nase, während Dylan hätte schwören können, einen Hauch von Pfirsichshampoo zu riechen, der aus Mollys Haaren heranwehte. So süß... "Ich muss zurück an die Akademie. Dein wundervolles Schiff hat die Walhalla wieder flugfähig gemacht." 'Warum hat sie sich damit nicht Zeit gelassen?' fragte Molly sich im gleichen Atemzug. 'Morgen, übermorgen, nächste Woche... hätte auch noch gereicht. Jetzt habe ich keine Ausrede mehr, zu bleiben.' "Du kehrst mit der restlichen Crew zurück." Dylan formulierte keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. "Mit dem, was davon übrig ist", fügte Molly hinzu und schauderte, als sie weiter sprach: "Es sind ja... nur noch ein paar..." Ihre dunklen Augen füllten sich wie von selbst mit Tränen, aber sie weinte nicht. "Wie geht es deinem Kopf?" fragte sie, um von sich abzulenken.  
  
"Besser", antwortete Dylan einsilbig.  
  
"Das freut mich."  
  
"Und deine Hand?" erkundigte er sich.  
  
Molly sah auf die rosige Haut ihrer rechten Hand herab, dort, wo noch vor kurzer Zeit hässliche Brandblasen von ihrem Unfall mit dem Datenkabel und ihrem Implantat zu sehen und vor allem zu fühlen gewesen waren. Sie nickte. Ja, die äußerlichen Befindlichkeiten waren schnell zu heilen, wenn man über funktionierende Nanobots und Gewebekleber verfügte. Jetzt herrschte auf dem Obs Deck absolute Stille, abgesehen von den normalen Betriebsgeräuschen der Andromeda. Wieder wogte Pfirsichduft heran. Wie sollte ein Mann dabei klaren Verstand behalten? Dylan nahm Molly vorsichtig in die Arme, als wäre sie zerbrechlich. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn wie ein Kätzchen, schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüfte, legte ihre Wange an seine Brust und spürte die Weichheit des Pullovers - und den Herzschlag des Mannes darunter.  
  
Mit belegter Stimme sagte Dylan: "Ich dachte, du würdest noch etwas auf der Andromeda... bei mir bleiben." 'Ich habe es mir gewünscht', verbesserte er sich innerlich.  
  
Molly seufzte, eine Mischung aus Wohligkeit und Bedauern. "Ich wollte, ich habe. Befehle bekommen."  
  
"Ich weiß. Und wir beide wissen, dass Befehle befolgt werden müssen." Mein Gott, war Molly in dem einen Jahr erwachsen geworden. Als verhinderte Touristenpilotin hatte sie auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen müssen; jetzt lastete die Verantwortung für die kleine Gruppe der Überlebenden ihrer ersten Expedition auf Mollys Schultern und verdammt, sie ging gut damit um. Besonnen, manchmal unkonventionell, aber erfolgreich. Sie würde die angeschlagene Walhalla mitsamt den Überlebenden gut zurück nach Möbius bringen, davon war Hunt überzeugt. Und sie würde früher oder später einen kompetenten Führungsoffizier abgeben. "Ich bin stolz auf dich." Dylan konnte seine Gedanken nicht in Worte fassen, gab ihr stattdessen in einem Satz das Ergebnis seines fertigen Gedankenganges. Molly hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an. "Ehrlich?" Da blitzte die alte Molly durch, die, die ihn "waffenfuchtelnden Freak" und "entlaufenen Irren" genannte hatte, damals auf der Hildie. Wieder dieser süße, verlockende Duft. Er drückte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust und seine Hand wanderte in ihr Haar, wickelte kurze Strähnen um seine Finger. "Großes Ehrengardeehrenwort", murmelte er.  
  
Sie standen eine Weile ineinander verschlungen da. In ihrem kleinen Kosmos stand die Zeit still, die einzige messbare Einheit waren ihre Herzschläge. Sie hatte ihn sehr vermisst, gestand sich Molly ein, und ein starkes Gefühl von Traurigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten ihr gezeigt, wie gefährlich Dylans Leben war und auch sie war nur mit knapper Not davongekommen. Ogami, wild gewordene Nanobots und verräterische, nietzscheanische Ex-Offiziere, die seit über 300 Jahren tot waren. "Versprich mir eins", murmelte sie in den Stoff seines Pullovers. Dylan bog ihren Kopf zurück und sah ihr in die Augen. "Warte nicht erst auf den nächsten Anschlag der Ogami, bis wir uns wieder sehen." Dylans Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, dann kehrte der Herzschlag in einer höheren Frequenz wieder zurück. Dazu kamen noch eine Menge heimatlose Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch. "Versprochen." Er beugte sich vor, küsste sie endlich und endlos... diese Frau, für die er seine Liebe für Sarah Riley vergessen würde. Er revidierte - vielleicht nicht vergessen, aber als besondere Erinnerung behalten und sein Leben weiterleben... "Beim nächsten Mal werde ich mich bemühen, dich. angemessen zu empfangen." Molly lachte und ein kleines Grübchen erschien auf ihrer Wange. "Bewusstlos am Boden liegend. war mal etwas Neues." "Captain", meldete sich Andromedas Stimme förmlich über das Schiffsinterkom. "Die umbritische Regierung möchte mit dir sprechen." Widerstrebend entfernten sich ihre Lippen voneinander. Da Molly nicht wusste, ob der Kanal noch offen war, formte ihr Mund tonlos die Worte "For luck."  
  
Dylan zögerte einen Moment. Es hätte auch "For love" heißen können, aber er war sich nicht sicher. auf dem Flur wartete Rommies Hologramm auf ihn.  
  
"Sie hat mich wundervoll genannt", sagte sie leise. "Ich mag sie."  
  
Durch seine Traurigkeit brachte Hunt ein leises Lächeln fertig.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Leute, seht mal, Trance hat Post bekommen!" Harper hatte sich von hinten an die ahnungslose Trance herangeschlichen und ihr das Flexi mit der an sie persönlich gerichteten Nachricht aus der Hand stibitzt. Dann sprintete er durch den in der zur Weihnachtslandschaft umgestalteten Cargohalle mittlerweile wadenhoch aufgetürmten Kunstschnee. "Oh Harper, du.!" Trance setzte hinter ihm her; sie wirkte weniger erbost, erweckte eher den Eindruck einer Kindergartentante, deren Lieblingskind einen einmal gelungenen Streich gerade zum zehnten Mal wiederholte. Auf seiner vermeintlichen Flucht vor Trance rempelte der quirlige Ingenieur Tyr unsanft an. Der Nietzscheaner stand, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, breitbeinig wie ein Fels in der Brandung inmitten der bunten Pracht und wirkte in seinem schwarzen Lederoutfit dabei so deplaziert wie ein Eisberg in der Wüste, während er wortlos das neue Aussehen des Frachtraums musterte. Die Bots hatten - während Harpers Abwesenheit - ganze Arbeit geleistet. Am Weihnachtsbaum brannten der Feuergefahr zum Trotz echte Wachskerzen und in einem angedeuteten Kamin flackerte ein lustiges Feuer. Der Rempler trug Harper ein leises Knurren von Tyr ein, aber den Ingenieur kümmerte das heute wenig. Heute war Weihnachten. Da konnte auch ein böser, großer Nietzscheaner nicht wirklich böse sein. Er umrundete Rommie, die den Baum einer ebenso kritischen Musterung unterzog wie Tyr das gesamte Szenario, und stoppte dann hinter dem Weihnachtsbaum. Harper warf einen Blick auf das Flexi, das er Trance entwendet hatte. Enttäuscht ließ er es sinken. "Trance, das kann ja kein Mensch lesen", maulte er, als diese ihn eingeholt hatte und ihm die Nachricht wieder aus der Hand nahm. "Eben", grinste Trance. "Das ist meine Nachricht, und die kann nur ich lesen." "Sag' mir wenigstens, von wem sie ist", bettelte Harper. Täuschte er sich, lag es an der schummrigen Beleuchtung oder errötete Trance tatsächlich, so gut das mit ihrer goldschimmernden Haut möglich war? "Kennst du nicht", sagte sie schließlich. "Ha!" stieß Harper hervor. "Die Mail ist von einem Mann!" Trance grinste tiefgründig und las dann genüsslich vor den Augen Harpers ihre Mail, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Beka saß gemütlich auf dem breiten Sofa, das zwischen Weihnachtsbaum und Rentier stand; die Symptome der rigelianischen Grippe waren beinahe abgeklungen, nur die Nase zeigte noch ein Hauch von Rot. Dylan leistete ihr Gesellschaft, ein Glas Punsch in der Hand. Die Schnittwunde auf seiner Stirn war beinahe nicht mehr zu sehen. Die beiden beobachteten die Szene um Trance und Harper und amüsierten sich köstlich. "Was meinen Sie, Dylan, wer ist der geheimnisvolle Verehrer?" Rommie hatte die Inspektion des Baums abgeschlossen und gesellte sich zu Beka und Dylan. "Nette Idee, die Andromeda als Baumschmuck zu verwenden. Und so geschmackvoll." Wie immer konnte man sich bei Rommie nicht sicher sein, ob sie Ironie als Stilmittel oder zufällig einsetzte. "Rommie, weißt du, von wem die Nachricht an Trance ist?" Der Captain näherte sich Rommies Ohr, flüsterte seine Frage. Der Avatar hatte zur Feier des Tages ihre schönste Uniform angezogen, die vom Schnitt her eher einem eleganten Hosenanzug glich. Nach einer experimentellen Phase bezüglich ihrer Haarfarbe hatte sie sich mittlerweile auf ein sanftes Braun mit einem kräftigen Schuss Burgunderrot geeinigt. Das gleiche Burgunderrot zeigte sich auch als Zierstreifen am Revers ihres Blazers. Ein gelungener Auftritt. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Mein Captain fordert mich zur Indiskretion auf? Dylan." Der so Gescholtene konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht verhindern. "Wenigstens behalte ich die Alpträume anderer für mich." "Dylan!" Rommie stemmte entrüstet die Fäuste in die Seite. "Das war nur zu deinem Besten!"  
  
Beka gefiel der spöttische Disput der beiden, die sich blind verstanden. Schön, dass es so etwas gab, und sie gönnte es ihrem Captain und der KI. Trotzdem, die Neugier trieb auch sie und so bohrte sie nach. "Komm schon, Rommie. nur den Absender, wir wollen ja gar nicht wissen, was drin steht." Ihr Blick fiel auf Trance, die in ihr Flexi versunken neben dem Weihnachtsbaum stand und womöglich noch eine Spur goldener wirkte als sonst. Rommie legte gespielt die Stirn in Falten und tat, als müsse sie überlegen. Die Holo-Andromeda materialisierte in einer schimmernden Lichtsäule neben ihrem Avatar. "Flux", sagte sie, grinste sich selbst an und verschwand wieder. Die Avatar-Rommie hob ihre Hände und sagte unschuldig "Ich war's nicht. Ich habe nichts verraten." Captain und Erster Offizier sahen sich verblüfft an. "Flux? Der Flux? Uh- oh, Trance.", kommentierte Beka. Es hörte sich anerkennend an. Dylan prostete ihr zu. "Auf das von Ihnen ersehnte Happy End", sagte er ernst und trank einen Schluck von seinem Punsch mit den exotischen Gewürzen. Sein Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. Molly hatte am Tag zuvor auf der halbwegs flugfähigen Walhalla und mit den restlichen Studenten den Rückflug zur Militärakademie nach Möbius angetreten. Tyr hatte seine Musterung ebenfalls beendet und suchte einen Platz möglichst weit weg vom Trubel. Wenn er schon zugestimmt hatte, sich an dieser so genannten Weihnachtsfeier zu beteiligen, dann hieß das nicht automatisch, dass er im Mittelpunkt stehen musste. Dylan fand seine Zeit gekommen. Mit dem Punschglas in der Hand richtete er sich auf und räusperte sich. Harper kommentierte trocken. "Achtung, jetzt folgt die Weihnachtsansprache Ihres Captains. Lehnen Sie sich zurück und-" "Harper!" zischte Beka. Warum fühlte sie sich eigentlich immer irgendwie als Erzieherin eines schwer erziehbaren Kindes, wenn es um Harper ging? Wurde der Ingenieur eigentlich irgendwann mal erwachsen und konnte den Mund halten? Hunt war - auch wenn ihm gelegentlich schon das Gegenteil unterstellt worden war - kein Freund großer Reden. "Ich will es kurz halten", meinte er deshalb, "und das nicht nur, damit unser Festtagsessen nicht anbrennt." Er erntete allgemeine Heiterkeit. Nur Tyr blieb ernst - Tyr eben. "Weihnachten ist nach irdischer Tradition ein Fest der Familie. Bedauerlicherweise ist es keinem von uns gegönnt, unsere leiblichen Familienangehörigen um uns zu haben." Dylan hielt einen Moment inne, er kam zum besinnlichen Teil seiner kurzen Ansprache. "In den letzten zwei Jahren haben Sie alle, die Sie hier sind, mir gezeigt, dass ich auch ohne Familie, ohne Bindung zu meiner Vergangenheit nicht allein bin. Sie haben mich in meinem Anliegen unterstützt - aus welchen Motiven auch immer." Sein Blick streifte über Tyr und blieb an Trance hängen. "Gelegentliche Meinungsverschiedenheiten gehören auch dazu. Wie in den besten Familien." Er hob sein Punschglas, die anderen taten es ihm gleich - sogar Tyr. Nur Rommie trank nicht. "Dafür möchte ich mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Lassen Sie uns auf die wahren Freunde in der Nähe und in der Ferne trinken." Stimmengewirr, dann klirrten die Gläser. "Auf Sie alle hier sowie Rev Bem da draußen. Frohes Fest."  
  
'Und dir auch, Molly Noguchi, ein Frohes Fest.' fügte Dylan in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
***  
  
THE END 


End file.
